El secuestro
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Edward Cullen es un niño rico que finge su secuestro por dinero, pero lo que no se imagina es que el secuestro es más real de lo que cree. La sargento Swan será la encargada de encontrarle, pero no será facil. Mal Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde en tercera persona.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Gracias a los geniales Lincoln y Child por escribir sus maravillosos libros e inspirarme a escribir de ésta forma una historia sobre los maravillosos personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Como otra día más, Isabella salió de su pequeña casita y fue en busca de su coche, que estaba a una manzana de distancia. Y, como otro día más, un gran atasco le hizo llegar media hora al trabajo.

- Llegas tarde. – dijo uno de sus compañeros de trabajo en cuando Isabella entró en el ascensor. – has pillado el atasco?

- Si. Llevan una semana haciendo obras cerca de mi casa.

- Y porque no sales antes de casa?

- Cada día salgo un poco antes, pero sigo llegando tarde.

- Creo que tu padre te estaba buscando.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, pero ninguno de los dos salió de él. Isabella trabajaba en el piso siete pero, si su padre la estaba buscando, tendría que subir al piso diez.

- Te ha dicho lo que quería?

- Solo he oído que decía 'si no llega antes de las nueve me va a dar un infarto.' - dijo riendo, imitando la voz de su jefe.

- Agente McCarty. No es de buen policía imitar a su capitán. – dijo Isabella, disimulando su sonrisa.

Las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse y los dos salieron de él. El piso diez solía ser muy tranquilo y silencioso, ya que era donde trabajaban los altos cargos, pero ese día el ambiente era muy distinto. Todos iban de un lado al otro, corriendo y dando voces, con papeles o móviles en la mano. Al fondo, saliendo del despacho, apareció el capitán.

- Swan. McCarty. Aquí ahora mismo! – gritó por encima de todo el jaleo.

McCarty puso su mano sobre la espalda de su compañera y e indicó que fuera por delante. El capitán les indicó que entraran al despacho y, en cuanto los tres estuvieron dentro, cerró la puerta y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

- Donde estabas? – dijo mirando directamente a su hija.

- Había un atasco. Lo siento.

- Os necesito a los dos para un caso. Uno importante. – dijo un poco más relajado. – ya tengo un par de agentes en camino, pero vosotros sois los mejores en vuestro trabajo.

- El caso es la razón por la que todo el mundo está tan nervioso, jefe Swan? – dijo McCarty.

- Si, en parte. El hijo del gran doctor Cullen y su esposa la heredera ha desaparecido. La oficina es un caos porque la noticia se ha filtrado y la gente no deja de llamar dando pistas falsas y preguntando si hay alguna recompensa.

- Eso me suena al caso del año pasado. – dijo la agente Swan. – cuando ofrecieron aquella suculenta recompensa.

- Cullen va a ofrecer un millón por la pista definitiva. – dijo el capitán, como si el pensar en ello le repugnara. – la gente se ha enterado y se ha vuelto loca.

- Que podemos hacer?

- McCarty. Tú y Swan os encargaréis de encontrarle. Hablad con la familia, con los amigos, novias, compañeros de trabajo… ya sabéis. – dijo el capitán poniéndose en pie. – avisadme en cuanto haya alguna novedad.

- De acuerdo.

Swan y McCarty salieron del despacho y fueron a la cafetería que había en el segundo piso. Cogieron un café y un bollo cada uno y se sentaron en el lugar más alejado.

- No entiendo porque se ha armado tanto revuelo.

- No lo sabes? – dijo Swan con incredulidad. – Si tú o yo hubiéramos desaparecido, te aseguro que no se habría armado tanto jaleo.

- Que sean ricos no significa que merezcan menos que nosotros. – dijo Emmett, bebiendo un sorbo de café.

- Y tampoco más.

- Cierto.

- Bueno, agente McCarty. Empezamos por los padres?

- Como mande, sargento Swan.

- Odio que me llames así. – murmuró, dando vueltas a su café.

- Bella, que te pasa? – dijo Emmett, estirando su brazo por encima de la mesa, cogiendo la mano de su compañera y amiga. – Antes te gustaba este trabajo. Luchaste mucho por llegar a ser sargento.

- Tengo una corazonada.

- Respecto al caso?

- Si.

- Y puedo saber cual es?

- Primero vayamos a ver a los padres. Dijo poniéndose en pie. Volvió el bollo en una servilleta de papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. – También quiero ir al apartamento del desaparecido.

- Vamos en mi coche. – bebió lo que quedaba de su café, se metió el bollo en la boca y salió junto a su compañera de la cafetería.

Fueron hacia el parquing del edificio y se montaron en el coche de McCarty, un BMW negro, se abrocharon los cinturones y se pusieron en marcha. Swan se puso las gafas de sol y llamó a uno de los agentes de la sección, de desaparecidos, le pidió la dirección de la familia Cullen y anotó los datos en el cuaderno que siempre llevaba encima. Marcó las coordenadas en el GPS y cerró los ojos, intentando pensar con claridad. "No se porque, pero creo que esto no es más que una simple chiquillada de niño rico."

- Estás despierta? – dijo McCarty, aparcando el coche frente a la mansión de los Cullen.

- Solo estaba pensando. – dijo abriendo la puerta del coche.

Ambos salieron del coche, se colocaron bien las chaquetas, para que no se vieran las armas, se colocaron las placas colgadas del cuello y fueron hacia la puerta de la casa, donde ya había dos agentes esperándoles.

- Sargento. – dijeron ambos agentes al verlos llegar.

- Buenos días. – Swan llamó a la puerta y esperó. Abrió una puerta una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verde pardo. – Es usted la señora Cullen?

- Si. Quienes son ustedes? – dijo sollozando. Había estado llorando.

- Soy la sargento Swan. Estos son los agentes McCarty, Newton y Sutherland. – dijo señalándoles conforme les nombraba. – dirijo la búsqueda de su hijo.

- Al fin han venido. Pasen, pasen.

La señora cullen les llevó al salón de la casa, donde estaba el doctor Cullen al teléfono. En cuanto les vio entrar, se despidió de una tal Rosalie y se puso en pie.

- Al fin. El capitán Swan dijo que vendrías, pero de eso hace más de tres horas.

- Lo sentimos. Empezaremos con todo ahora mismo. – dijo la sargento antes de volverse hacia los agentes. – Emmett, habla con la señora Cullen y que te de nombres, direcciones y números de teléfono de ex novias y de la novia actual. Luego le pasas las novias a Victoria.

- Bien.

- Mike, encárgate de pinchar los teléfonos.

- Si, sargento.

- Victoria, empieza registrando la casa.

- Enseguida, sargento.

- Yo hablaré con el señor Cullen. Y recordad, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

- Si, sargento. – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, y se marcharon a realizar las tareas que la sargento les había encomendado.

Swan se dio la vuelta y le indicó al señor Cullen, que había estado escuchando en todo momento, que se sentara y ella hizo lo mismo en la butaca que había frente a él.

- Señor Cullen, necesito que me lo cuente todo. Cuando supo de la falta de su hijo? Vive con ustedes?

- Edward tiene un apartamento en el centro, pero hace tres días que vive con nosotros por que están pintando. Nadie lo sabía, salvo nosotros y su novia.

- Como sabe que no se ha ido por voluntad propia?

- No se ha llevado nada. Y nos hubiera avisado. – Cullen cada vez estaba más nervioso, y ello se le notaba en la voz. – O a Rosalie, pero ella tampoco sabe nada. Está destrozada, pensando en lo peor.

- Tiene alguna prueba de que haya podido ser secuestrado?

- Secuestro? Quien iba a querer secuestrarlo? Y porque razón?

- No se lo imagina? – dijo Swan, enarcando una ceja.

- Dinero?

Justo en ese momento el teléfono, que había junto a ellos, empezó a sonar. Newton se puso los auriculares y le hizo una señal a la sargento, que se puso en pie y fue hacia él, hacia el teléfono que tenía al lado. Swan miró a Cullen y, tras contar hasta tres, Cullen y ella cogieron los teléfonos al mismo tiempo.

- Diga? – contestó Cullen, sin que le temblara apenas la voz.

_- El doctor Cullen, supongo. – dijo una voz. Era obvio que estaban usando un aparato para distorsionarla._

- Quien es?

_- Eso no importa. Lo único que debería importarle es lo siguiente. Uno: escuche bien._

_- Suéltame, gilipollas! – exclamó una voz de fondo._

- Ese es Edward! Suéltenle! – exclamó Cullen, empezando a perder los nervios.

_- Dos: Quiero cincuenta millones._

- Eso es una barbaridad! – exclamó. – no tenemos tanto dinero!

_- Tres. Tiene cuatro días._

- Pero…

_- Repito. Tenemos a su hijo y, como no pague cincuenta millones en cuatro días, mataré a su Eddie. – dijo en tono burlón._

- Pero…

_- Volveré a llamarle en cuatro días para decirle cuando y donde se realizará el pago. Adiós, doctorcito._

- Espere!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Habían colgado. A Cullen se le cayó el auricular de la mano y empezó a llorar.

- Ve tú con él. – dijo Swan, poniendo se mano sobre el hombro del agente Newton. – Yo volveré a escuchar la cinta.

- Si, sargento.

Swan se sentó frente al aparato de escucha y grabación, pero no pudo escuchar nada, ya que la señora Cullen y Sutherland bajaron al salón en ese momento y, cuando la señora Cullen vio a su marido llorar, se desmayó a los pies de la escalera.

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Bueno, he aquí otra historia nueva.**

**Ya lo se. Tengo muchas. Pero intentaré controlarme y no colgar ninguna nueva hasta que no termine las que tengo ahora. Solo Shots.**

**Jejeje**

**Gracias a las que me leéis. Es mucho pedir un revew? Solo si creeos que el capítulo lo merece.**

**Ya sabeos como comunicaros conmigo.**

**Besitos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde en tercera persona.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Capítulo 2.

- Rosalie, a donde vamos?

- Ya lo verás.

Había empezado a llover, pero eso no parecía importarle a la joven pareja, que caminaba por las solitarias calles, como si fuera uno de esos días tan soleados que solía hacer en Holliwood.

Rosalie tiró de su novio hasta un estrecho y oscuro callejón y, una vez allí, le empujó hacia una pared y empezó a besar a su chico.

- Eres una temeraria. – dijo Edward, aunque en ningún momento dejó de besar a la chica. – vayamos a mi casa.

- No quiero hacerlo con tus padres allí. – empezó a quitarle la camiseta a Edward, pero este la detuvo.

- Vayamos a mi apartamento.

- Pensaba que estaban pintando.

- Les daré un descanso. Vamos. – volvieron a cogerse de la mano y empezaron a correr, como si de repente se hubieran dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo.

No dejaron de correr hasta que llegaron al apartamento. Edward les dijo a los trabajadores que se fueran y que descansaran durante un par de horas. Cuando el último trabajador cerró la puerta, Edward cogió a Rosalie en brazos y la dejó sentada sobre la mesa.

- Porque no nos vamos de vacaciones? – Rosalie se quitó el vestido empapado que llevaba y se quedó solo con un pequeño tanga rojo.

- Mis padres no van a darme más dinero. – dijo quitándose la camiseta. – voy a tener que empezar a buscar un trabajo.

- Y si te digo que conozco una forma de ganar dinero sin tener que trabajar? – dijo empezando a desabrochar los pantalones del chico.

- Una forma fácil?

- Muy fácil.

- Cuéntame tu plan.

- Cuando me hayas hecho el amor.

Rosalie besó a Edward y, acto seguido, se quitó el tanga y le bajó los calzoncillos de su chico.

Los gemidos y gritos de ambos retumbaron por el salón del apartamento, el dormitorio e incluso la cocina. Siempre solían hacer el amor por todas las habitaciones de la casa.

Los pintores empezaron a llamar al timbre, pero ni Rosalie ni Edward parecieron oírles. Estaban en el cuarto de baño, dándose un baño romántico, mientras Rosalie le contaba a Edward su idea.

- Quieres que finja mi propio secuestro? Estás loca.

Rosalie estaba sentada tras Edward, con la espalda de este pegada a su pecho. Acariciaba el pecho de su chico mientras le iba contando el plan.

- Solo era una idea.

- No puedo hacerle eso a mis padres.

- Ya, pero… yo no puedo seguir pagando toda la…

- No puedo. - repitió.

- Vale, perdona. Olvídalo.

- Rosalie, creo que están llamando al timbre.

- Puede. – iba acariciando distraídamente el vientre de su chico, aunque fue bajando sus manos lentamente.

- Vámonos de aquí. – Edward se puso de pie y salió de la bañera. – Necesitamos ir a un lugar más seguro para trazar nuestro plan.

Rosalie sonrió al ver que su chico estaba considerando su idea y también salió de la bañera. Se cubrió con una toalla y besó la mejilla del chico.

- Todo irá como la seda.

- Estás muy segura de ello. Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?

- Lo tengo todo planeado.

Sin decir nada más, Edward salió del cuarto de baño, desnudo, en busca de su ropa, que seguía tirada por el salón. Ambos se vistieron y salieron del apartamento cogidos de la mano, sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a los trabajadores, que se quedaron alucinados, pero que entraron en el apartamento y continuaron con su trabajo.

- Cuando lo hacemos? – dijo Edward, veinte minutos después de haber salido de su apartamento.

Rosalie iba unos pasos por detrás de él pero, en cuanto oyó sus palabras, avanzó el espacio que les separaba, corriendo, y cogió a Edward del brazo.

- Es muy precipitado si empezamos ahora?

- Si. – guardó silencio y, a los pocos segundos, volvió a hablar, pasándose una mano por el pelo con gesto preocupado. – Donde voy a esconderme?

- En la casa de una amiga mía. Ella está en la universidad y no volverá hasta dentro de tres meses.

- Parece que lo tienes todo planeado al detalle.

- Solo un poco. – dijo Rosalie, intentando disimular una sonrisa de orgullo. – venga, vamos.

Edward se dejó llevar hasta un apartamento que había a pocas manzanas del suyo. Subieron las escaleras en silencio y sin encender la luz. Rosalie abrió la puerta con cuidado e hizo entrar a Edward.

- Tienes que quedarte aquí. Te llamaré dentro de un rato, así que pon el móvil en silencio, y vendré a verte mañana. – dijo abrazando a su chico. – empieza la operación 'dinero fácil'. – dijo, riendo por su propio chiste, cerró la puerta por fuera con cuidado y se marchó corriendo.

Edward se asomó a la ventana y vio marchar a Rosalie. Cerró las cortinas y apagó la luz. Recorrió el apartamento, intentando encender el menor número de luces posible. "Esto empieza a no parecerme buena idea." – pensó. – "No existe el dinero fácil."

Después de dar tres vueltas al piso, se dejó caer en el sofá y puso el televisor, aunque lo paró al momento y volvió a ponerse de pie. Cuando estaba nervioso y/o preocupado por algo, tenía dos formas de dejar de pensar en lo que le perturbaba, y ambas se habían marchado hacía ya una hora y media. De repente, su móvil comenzó a vibrarle en el bolsillo. Lo cogió al momento.

- Diga? – susurró, yendo hacia el lugar más alejado de la puerta.

_- Soy yo. Necesito que digas algo para la grabación de la pedida del rescate. – dijo Rosalie._

- Qué? Pero porque no me lo has pedido cuando estabas aquí?

_- Edward, hazlo por favor._

- Bueno, vale. Pero que digo?

_- Lo que quieras. Estás secuestrado. _

Edward se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando, y en cuanto Rosalie le avisó, habló.

- Suéltame, gilipollas. – gritó.

_- Perfecto, cariño._

- Oye, Rosa… – la conexión se había perdido.

.-.-.-.-.

Rosalie fue con calma en dirección a la casa de los padres de su chico. Lo tenía todo planeado desde hacía tiempo. Llegaría a la casa, preguntaría por Edward y, cuando sus padres vieran que no había noticias de él, empezarían a preocuparse. Y cuando vieran que al día siguiente tampoco tenían noticias suyas, seguro que llamarían a la policía. "Son tan predecibles…" – pensó, sonriendo.

_**If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way. **_

Rosalie sonrió. Solo sonaba esa música cuando él la llamaba. Rebuscó por el bolso, desesperándose por momentos, hasta que encontró el móvil. Sonrió de nuevo al ver la foto que salía en la pantalla.

- Hola, amor. – dijo al descolgar.

_- Hola preciosa. Como ha ido todo?_

- Como la seda. Ya está encerrado en el apartamento, y yo voy de camino a la casa de sus padres con la grabación en el bolso.

_- Si que le has convencido deprisa! – exclamó, claramente sorprendido._

- Claro que si. Edward piensa más con la cartera que con la cabeza.

_- A parte de que haría cualquier cosa por tenerte contenta. – dijo ahora en un tono que rozaba la amargura._

- Sabes que solo disfruto cuando hago el amor contigo. – dijo al identificar el tono de voz de su marido. – Además, fue idea tuya que me metiera en esa familia.

_- Ya, pero habíamos quedado en que nada de sexo hasta la boda, la cual no se iba a celebrar nunca._

- No empieces otra vez. Tú te tiras a tu secretaria y yo no me quejo. – dijo Rosalie, apretando el puño con fuerza, intentando que la rabia no la consumiera.

_- Rosalie, dejaré de tirármela cuando tú dejes de follarte a ese niño rico. Ese fue el trato._

- Ya lo se. – murmuró. – "maldigo el día en que me dejé convencer para hacer esto." – pensó.

_- Rosalie, ya sabes que yo solo te amo a ti._

- Yo también te amo. – dijo Rosalie, que empezaba a ver la mansión de sus suegros. – Tengo que colgar.

_- Besos._

Rosalie borró la última llamada, como tenía por costumbre siempre que le llamaba él, guardó el móvil de mala manera en el bolso y, forzándose a sonreír, se adentró en los terrenos de la mansión de los Cullen.

.-.-.-.-.

Edward cogió su móvil un par de veces pero volvió a guardarlo al momento. "Pero que es lo que he hecho?" – no dejaba de preguntarse. – "Tengo que volver a hablar con Rosalie." – volvió a coger el móvil y marcó el número de su novia, que respondió al momento.

_- Pero que coño te crees que estás haciendo? – susurró en tono de reproche. – Solo yo puedo llamarte._

- Es que no lo veo claro, Rosalie. – dijo empezando a pasearse de nuevo por el salón del apartamento. – Ven a buscarme.

_- Ya es tarde para eso._

- Es que ya estás con mis padres? Por eso susurras?

_- Si. Así que cuelga de una puta vez porque van a empezar a llamarte._

- Pero Rosalie, yo…

La comunicación se perdió. Edward sintió palidecer. Empezó a marearse, pensando en lo que iba a suceder y en el daño que iban a sufrir sus seres queridos por culpa de su insensatez. Por no haberlo pensado, por no haberse negado desde un principio.

- Gilipollas! – gritó, lanzándose su teléfono móvil contra una de las paredes, dejando diminutas piezas desperdigadas por el suelo.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo como las fuerzas le abandonaban. Cogió la cartera del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, la abrió y sacó una foto. La foto de las personas más importantes de su vida, a parte de sus padres. "Mis pequeños."

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Hola!**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Aquí se ve como empezó todo.**

**Y también se ve que no todo es lo que parece. Que lo que cree Edward no es del todo cierto. **

**Y también os iréis dando cuenta de que aquí, los roles de los personajes, no son como siempre los hago. Conforme vaya pasando el tiempo ya iréis viendo a lo que me refiero.**

**Bueno, ya sabéis como contactar conmigo ante cualquier pregunta, duda y/o comentario.**

**Besitos a todas.**

**Livia Scofield Miller.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde en tercera persona.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Capítulo 3.

El director del hospital de la parte menos rica de Beverly Hills empezó a pasearse por los pasillos del área de oncología, donde acababa de visitar a un paciente. Hacía menos de una hora que había recibido una llamada que lo tenía gravemente preocupado. el hijo del jefe del área de cirugía, el doctor Cullen, había sido secuestrado. "Pobre chico." – pensó. A pesar de no tener aun los treinta, se había convertido en uno de los mejores directores que había tenido el hospital en mucho tiempo.

No podía evitar se un poco egoísta. Edward, el hijo del doctor Cullen, era voluntario en el hospital y todas las tardes iba y distraía y jugaba con los niños enfermos de sida y cáncer. Desde el momento en que Edward empezó a ir al hospital, los niños se encontraban mucho mejor y soportaban mejor los tratamientos.

Dejó de pasearse por los pasillos y fue hacia la zona de juegos, donde en ese momento estaban jugando los niños que habían nacido con el virus de VIH. En cuanto los niños le vieron entrar, dos de los pequeños, un niño y una niña, fueron corriendo hacia él.

- No viene Eddie hoy? – preguntó la pequeña, que tenía casi cinco años.

El director se puso en cuclillas ante ellos y cogió la mano de cada uno.

- Chicos. Edward está enfermo. – dijo intentando sonar convincente. – no podrá venir en los próximos días.

- Director Whitlock, porque nos miente? – preguntó el niño.

El doctor Whitlock se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Esos niños apenas tenían cinco años y le habían pillado la mentira a la primera.

- Chicos, Edward tiene problemas familiares. – susurró, acercándose un poco a los niños. – pero es un secreto.

- Ah! – dijeron al mismo tiempo. – No diremos nada. – dijo la niña, también en un susurro. – No queremos que Eddie se enfade con nosotros. A que no? – le preguntó al niño.

- No.

- Guardaremos el secreto.

- Gracias. – dijo Whitlock forzando una sonrisa, aunque le salió más natural de lo que él mismo esperaba. – Seth, puedo hablar con Renesmee un momento?

- Claro, director Whitlock. – el niño se despidió de ellos con la mano y se fue a jugar en el tobogán.

- He hecho algo malo? – preguntó la niña, poniendo ojitos tiernos al director.

- Tú no tendrías que estar ahora aquí.

- Pero es que quería jugar con Seth.

- Pero no puedes hacerlo si no hay ningún doctor delante. – dijo Whitlock, cogiendo a la pequeña Renesmee en brazos. – Sabes que si Seth se hace daño y tú tocas su sangre, puedes enfermar.

- Pero es que ya estoy enferma. – murmuró.

- Renesmee, ya te lo hemos explicado. – dijo acariciando la sonrosada mejilla de su sobrina, sin poder evitar pasar la vista por la cabeza libros de pelo de la niña. – son enfermedades distintas.

- Tío Jasper. Va a venir mamá a verme hoy? – dijo cogiendo las gafas que su tío llevaba colgadas del cuello.

Whitlock sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su bata blanca, marcó el número de teléfono de su hermana y, cuando oyó el primer tono, se lo pasó a la niña, que sonrió al momento.

- Pregúntaselo tú misma. – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

_- Swan._

- Hola, sargento Swan. – dijo Renesmee, soltando una risita.

Al otro lado de la línea, se oyó la débil risa de la sargento, seguida por unos pasos.

_- Hola peque. Como estás hoy? Que has hecho?_

- El tío Jasper me ha regañado porque he bajado a jugar con Seth.

_- Sin su permiso, supongo._

- Si. – murmuró la niña, metiéndose el dedo en la boca, como hacía siempre que la regañaban.

_- Renesmee, hija. Ya sabes que es peligroso._

- Ya, pero… porque no podemos jugar juntos si los dos estamos enfermos?

_- Cariño… iré a verte en un par de horas y comeremos juntas. – dijo intentando cambiar de tema. – Te gustaría?_

- Si!

_- Hasta luego. Te quiero mucho._

- Yo también, mami. Adiós.

La niña le devolvió el teléfono a su tío, que colgó y volvió a guardárselo en el bolsillo. Miró a Renesmee, que en ese momento llevaba puestas sus gafas, que le quedaban enormes. Jasper empezó a reír y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de su sobrina, que compartía con una niña de diez años que también sufría de leucemia. La dejó en pie en la cama, le quitó las gafas y, tras besar sus mejillas, la sentó en la cama.

- Que te ha dicho tu madre? – dijo sentándose en la cama.

- Vendrá a comer conmigo. Comerás con nosotras tu también?

- Lo intentaré. Ahora tengo que irme, pequeña.

- Vale.

- Adiós, Renesmee. Adiós, Ali. – dijo al pasar por delante de la cama en la que estaba la otra niña, que sonrió y continuó leyendo.

Jasper salió de la habitación y se fue sin prisa hacia su despacho. Se dejó caer en su silla, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Cogió el auricular de su teléfono y marcó el número de su mejor médico.

Habló con el doctor Cullen durante más de media hora. Al parecer, habían recibido una llamada del secuestrador hacía ya una hora. Su esposa, Esme, se había desmayado, pero gracias a la sargento que se ocupaba del caso, se encontraba mucho mejor. En ese momento, Rosalie, la novia de Edward, estaba con ellos. 'Llámame para cualquier cosa.' – dijo Whitlock antes de colgar.

- Se puede?

Whitlock miró hacia la puerta y forzó una sonrisa al ver a su hermana.

- Creía que ibas a venir dentro de un rato. – dijo mientras ésta se sentaba frente a él.

- Quería hablar contigo antes. – dijo. Sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Cogió la servilleta y empezó a comerse e bollo del desayuno. – Como está Renesmee?

- La radio terapia está funcionando, aunque…

- Aunque qué? – dijo dejando el bollo en la mesa. Bueno, lo que quedaba de él.

- Había un posible donante. Mañana iba a hacerse las pruebas pero… - Jasper empezó a sentir como se le secaba la garganta.

Esa era otra de las razones por las que lamentaba en secuestro de Edward. Él era el posible donante.

- Pero qué? – preguntó Bella poniéndose en pie de golpe. – Jasper, respóndeme.

- Vamos a tener que volver a la quimioterapia.

- Qué? – cayó sin fuerzas en la silla y una lágrima empezó a recorrer su mejilla. – pero… que es lo que ha pasado con el donante?

- No te lo puedo decir. – Edward le había hecho prometer que su donación sería anónima. – Pero me pondré manos a la obra en busca de otro posible donante.

- Pero Jasper…

- Oh, Bella. – Jasper se levantó de su silla y se arrodilló al lado de su hermana, que lloraba con las manos tapándole la cara. – sabes que deseo que Renesmee se cure, y estoy haciendo todo lo posible por conseguirlo.

- Ya lo se, pero… no se… quisiera llevármela a casa. Poder estar con ella.

- Pero, y tu trabajo? – secó las lágrimas de su hermano y empezó a acariciar sus mejillas, secando a su vez las nuevas lágrimas.

- Pediré una excedencia.

- Bella, se sensata. Aquí Renesmee está vigilada todo el día. Y puedes venir a verla siempre que quieras.

- No es lo mismo. Es mi niña… - se abrazó a Jasper con fuerza, llorando cada vez más.

Toc, toc.

Bella soltó a Jasper y fue corriendo hacia el baño privado que había en el despacho, mientras oía como su hermano hablaba con alguien.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la blusa y se quedó con una sencilla camiseta blanca de tirantes. Se mojó un poco las manos, las puso en forma de cuenco y, cuando las tuvo llenas, se lanzó el agua a la cara.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sufriendo la enfermedad de su hija, que aun no había cumplido los cinco años. La niña lo llevaba mucho mejor que ella. Cuando se le había caído el pelo, Renesmee intentó convencer a Bella de que le comprara una peluca. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de la mañana que pasaron juntas en la tienda de pelucas, donde se hicieron fotos con las más disparatadas pelucas. "Mi niña es más madura que yo."

Volvió a ponerse la blusa y la chaqueta, se arregló el pelo y salió del baño, encontrándose con el despacho vacío. Cogió el medio bollo que había dejado sobre el escritorio y lo tiró a la papelera. Recorrió los pasillos que tan bien conocía y entró en la habitación.

Saludó a la joven Ali con la mano y se acercó a la cama de su pequeña. Se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó con todo el cariño que sentía. La pequeña, que le daba la espalda, se dio la vuelta, aun entre los brazos de su madre, y sonrió al verla. Llevó una de sus manitas a la mejilla de su madre y la acarició.

- Porque has llorado? – dijo la pequeña.

- Eso ya no importa. – dijo estrechando su abrazo. – A ver, creo que te debo una explicación.

- Si. Porque no puedo ir a jugar con Seth?

- Él tiene una enfermedad que se contagia a través de la sangre. Si tu te haces daño y él se hace daño, podrías enfermar.

- Podría morir?

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta. Su hija era mucho más inteligente de lo que nadie creía. Acarició distraídamente el rostro de la niña mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar.

- Si.

- Como papá?

- Si. – suspiró.

Su marido había muerto cuando la pequeña aun no había cumplido un año. Fue un accidente. Había sido atropellado por uno de esos niños ricos que iba conduciendo drogado hasta las cejas, pero que se libró de todo gracias al dinero de su papaíto el arquitecto.

- No voy a morir.

- Claro que no, Renesmee. Claro que no.

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Bueno, hemos descubierto quienes son los niños de Edward, y hemos conocido a la familia de Bella.**

**Se que no se explica, se dirá más adelante, pero os lo aclaro. Jasper y Bella son hermanos de madre.**

**Si tenéis cualquier pregunta, duda y/o comentario, ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde en tercera persona.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Capítulo 4.

El capitán Swan avanzó con paso decidido por los pasillos hasta llegar a su despacho. Había recibido varios avisos en su busca, todos del mismo número. Estaba empezando a temerse lo peor. Cogió el auricular de su teléfono que había sobre su mesa y marcó rápidamente el número, aunque se equivocó varias veces y tuvo que llamar a su secretaria para que le marcara ella el número. Sentía que las manos le temblaban de lo nervioso que estaba.

- Ya suena. – dijo la joven, pasándole el teléfono.

- Gracias Tanya.

Tanya salió del despacho y dejó a solas al capitán.

_- Swan._

- Bella, ocurre algo? – preguntó, alarmado. – Renesmee está bien?

_- Si. Tranquilo. Todo va bien._

- Porque me has llamado tantas veces? Casi me da un infarto cuando he visto la cantidad de avisos en el busca.

_- Dijiste que te llamara ante cualquier novedad en el caso._

- Claro, claro. Alguna novedad?

_- Sutherland está hablando con las ex novias, que no son pocas. Newton está en la casa, repasando la cinta, y McCarty ha ido a hablar con los amigos, que son cuatro gatos, y también va a investigar si Cullen había tenido problemas con alguien, y si ha trabajado alguna vez en su vida, lo cual dudo._

- Y donde estás tú ahora?

_- Estoy comiendo por Renesmee, pero en veinte minutos estaré otra vez en la casa de los Cullen._

- Llámame ante cualquier novedad, y no me estoy refiriendo solo al caso.

_- Ya lo se, jefe. Adiós._

- Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer en su silla. La comisada seguía siendo un caos. Desde que Cullen había anunciado lo de la recompensa, todo era un caos. "Ya ni siquiera se puede trabajar." – pensó poniéndose en pie de nuevo, fue hacia los archivos que tenía al lado de la ventana y sacó varias carpetas de él.

El caso de os Cullen no era, ni mucho menos, el único caso de la ciudad. Robos, disturbios, atracos, asesinatos, denuncias por malos tratos e, incluso, otros secuestros.

- Señor. Capitán. Noticias sobre el caso Leon. – dijo Cruise, apareciendo en el despacho, con una carpeta en la mano.

- Pase, teniente. Infórmeme, no conozco el caso.

- Thomas Leon es un narco colombiano que ha secuestrado a su hija.

- Sigue en el país?

- Esas son las noticias. Se cree que ha huido. Con la niña.

- Ponte en contacto con el FBI. Queda fuera de nuestra jurisdicción. – dijo el capitán, yendo hacia la puerta de su despacho. – Ellos ya se espabilarán.

- Pero señor… - se quejó el teniente.

- Teniente, no le digo que se retire del caso. Manténgase al tanto. – se dio la vuelta y miró al teniente, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del teniente. – en cuanto Leon ponga un pie en suelo americano, será cosa suya.

- Gracias señor. Llamaré ahora mismo al FBI.

- Si…

Cruise se marchó y el capitán fue en busca de su chaqueta y salió a toda prisa.

- Si me necesitáis, llamadme al móvil! – dijo alzando la voz para que todos pudieran oírme. – Estaré en la casa de los Cullen.

- Si, señor. – dijeron al unísono.

El capitán fue hacia el parquing de la comisaría, en busca de su coche, pero no llegó a entrar en él. Había alguien al lado de la puerta. Era Tanya, su secretaria. Se la veía nerviosa y asustada, y por ello se detuvo.

- Tanya, que hace usted aquí abajo?

- Tienen noticias sobre Edward? – preguntó, dando un paso al frente, quedando bajo el foco de una de las luces. Fue entonces cuando Swan se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba llorando.

- Le conoce?

- Salimos juntos un par de veces.

- Entonces deberías ir a hablar con la agente Sutherland.

- Lo se. Acaba de llamarme. Tengo que ir a mi apartamento a hablar con ella.

- Entonces vaya. Yo aun no se nada del caso.

- De acuerdo, señor. Adiós.

Tanya se alejó. Swan quiso ir tras ella, decirle alguna cosa, consolarla, pero no se movió. Él no estaba hecho para esas cosas. Se metió en su coche, paró la radio, conectó el manos libres del móvil y puso el coche en marcha.

.-.-.-.-.

Tanya llegó a su apartamento en apenas diez minutos. Era lo bueno que tenía ir en moto. Se quitó el casco, se arregló un poco el pelo y entró en el edificio. Victoria Sutherland ya estaba allí, hablando con el portero del edificio. En cuanto Victoria la vio entrar, se despidió de él y fue hacia ella.

- Hola Tanya.

- Hola, agente Sutherland.

Tanya y Victoria eran buenas amigas, pero en ese momento estaba trabajando, y por ello trataba a Victoria con el respeto que su cargo requería.

- Vamos. – Victoria cogió a Tanya de la mano y fueron juntas hasta el segundo piso, que era donde vivía Tanya.

Tanya estaba tan nerviosa que no atinaba a meter la llave en la cerradura. Su amiga cogió las llaves de su mano y abrió la puerta ella misma. Ambas entraron en el apartamento y se sentaron en el largo sofá blanco que presidía el salón. En el momento en que se sentó, Tanya se hundió y empezó a llorar.

- Tanya, tranquilízate. – dijo Victoria, aunque en ningún momento se movió. No había consolado a ninguna de las otras chicas con las que había hablado y no podía hacer excepciones con ella. – solo cuéntame lo que sepas de él.

- Vale. – sorbió por la nariz, se secó las lágrimas con los puños y habló de nuevo. – conocí a Edward hace tres meses.

- Donde?

- En el hospital.

- Que hacía él allí? – dijo sacando un bloc de notas del bolsillo.

- Él no quiere que lo sepa nadie, pero… - Tanya pareció dudar un poco pero, tras varios segundos, habló. – era voluntario.

- Y que es lo que hace como voluntario?

- Juega con los niños que tienen cáncer o sida.

Victoria se quedó paralizada, sin poder seguir escribiendo. Eso contrastaba con todo lo que le habían contado. Por lo que las demás chicas le habían contado, Victoria se había formado la idea de que era un chico frío, superficial, egoísta y que derrocha el dinero de su padre en sus caprichos y en sus adicciones. Pero al oír eso, una indescriptible ternura invadió su cuerpo. Empezó a lamentar lo que le había ocurrido al chico.

- Victoria?

- Si, si. Tanya, cuanto tiempo estuvisteis saliendo?

- Solo salimos dos noches.

- O sea, que solo hubo sexo y apenas hablasteis.

- No. Hablamos mucho. La primera noche… bueno… nos acostamos y, después, cuando estábamos en la cama, me pidió que le contara cosas de mí. Y él también me contó cosas de su vida.

- Que es lo que te contó? - Dijo empezando a escribir de nuevo.

- Me habló de sus padres, de sus niños del hospital, como él los llama, y de sus planes futuros.

- Y que planes son esos?

.-.-.-.-.

Cuando el capitán Swan llegó a la mansión cullen, se quedó boquiabierto por la inmensidad de la casa. "joder con los ricachones." – pensó, andando hacia la puerta, donde se encontró con los agentes McCarty y Newton. En cuanto los agentes vieron llegar al capitán, se pusieron firmes y le abrieron la puerta.

Swan entró en la casa y fue hacia el salón, donde encontró al matrimonio Cullen con dos personas más. La sargento Swan y…

- Hola Charlie. – dije avanzando hacia él.

- Hola Jasper. Que haces tú aquí?

- Es un amigo de la familia. – intervino el doctor Cullen. – Soy Carlisle Cullen. – dijo tendiéndole su mano.

- Capitán Charlie Swan. – estrechó su mano y los cinco tomaron asiento. – Sargento, alguna novedad?

- La agente Sutherland ya ha hablado con la última ex. Vendrá a informarnos.

- No te ha dicho nada?

- Si. Palabras textuales: vas a cagarte cuando te enteres de las novedades. – en cuanto dijo eso, los cuatro se la quedaron mirando fijamente y Bella sintió como empezaba a sonrojarse. – al parecer ha descubierto algo que nadie sabía.

_- Dejadme pasar!_

_- Señorita, no puede…_

_- Ah!_

- Esa es Rosalie! – la señora Cullen se puso en pie y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada.

Encontró a Rosalie, que quería entrar en la casa, pero uno de los policías, el más grande, la tenía sobre su hombro. Ella no dejaba de patear y golpear su espalda con los puños.

- Señora Cullen, esta señorita insiste en pasar, pero ni siquiera se ha identificado. – dijo el agente Newton, que estaba a un lado, intentando no reír.

- Tuve que reducirla. – dijo McCarty al ver que la señora Cullen no apartaba la vista de él.

- Esta es Rosalie Hale, la novia de mi Edward.

En cuanto la señora Cullen dijo eso, el agente McCarty dejó a Rosalie en el suelo y, al momento, recibió una bofetada por parte de la chica.

- Rosalie! – exclamó la señora Cullen.

- No sabes como me ha tratado, Esme. Me ha cogido como si fuera un saco de patatas.

- Los sacos de patatas no se resisten tanto. – murmuró McCarty, provocando las risas de Newton.

Rosalie le lanzó una mirada asesina y, cuando iba a volver a pegarle, Esme la cogió por la muñeca y se la llevó al salón. En cuanto la vieron llegar, el doctor Cullen se puso en pe y recibió el abrazo de la chica, que había empezado a llorar en cuanto le había visto.

- Hay noticias?

- Nada nuevo desde que te marchaste. – dijo Cullen separándose de Rosalie. – Rosalie, estos son el capitán Swan y el doctor Whitlock, un amigo. Y la sargento Swan, que está repasando las cintas de la llamada de los secuestradores. – dijo señalando hacia una salita, donde Rosalie vio a una chica de cabello castaño, que estaba de espaldas a ellos.

- Capitán Swan, espero que hagan todo lo posible por encontrarle. – dijo Rosalie, tomando la mano del capitán entre las suyas.

- No descansaremos hasta que vuelva a estar con ustedes.

- Gracias.

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Hola!**

**Como va la cosa?**

**Espero que os vaya gustando.**

**Porfi, opiniones y teorías. Me gustaría conocerlas.**

**Besitos guapis.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde en tercera persona.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

5.

Bella llevaba ya casi una hora escuchando la grabación. Una hora intensa de la que pudo sacar una cosa en claro. Eran dos grabaciones distintas. Una era en la que hablaba el secuestrador, y otra la del momento en que hablaba Cullen. De ello sacaba dos conclusiones. O en el momento de la llamada el secuestrador no estaba con Cullen o, como ella creía, todo era un burdo montaje. Pero, quien era el cómplice? – "Necesito pruebas antes de decir nada." – pensó, quitándose los auriculares.

En el salón de la mansión Cullen, Bella solo vio a la señora Cullen y a una chica rubia. La había visto de refilón por la mañana, antes de marcharse al hospital. Ya eran las cinco y media de la tarde. Era la hora de la cena en el hospital, y Renesmee nunca cenaba si antes no hablaba con su madre.

Salió de la casa, con el móvil pegado a la oreja, pasando por al lado de McCarty. "Newton se habrá ido ya a casa." – pensó. Y es que la esposa de Newton estaba embarazada de ocho meses.

Habló unos quince minutos con su hija y volvió hacia la estrada de la casa.

- Hay noticias que deba conocer? – dijo sentándose al lado de su compañero, que estaba sentado en uno de los escalones del porche.

- Los amigos, los dos, dicen que Edward iba casi todas las noches a un club del centro. – dijo comiéndose una de las cuatro rosquillas que se comía todas las tardes.

- Pues vayamos, de paisano.

- Bella, es un club erótico.

- Y?

- Pues que las únicas mujeres que suelen ir allí son… - se quedó callado y continuó comiendo.

- Qué?

- Son, o strippers, prostitutas o, como clientas, lesbianas. Y tú no eres ninguna de las tres.

- Pero no podemos pasarnos el día entero en la casa.

- Y tampoco ir al club.

- Tenemos que investigar.

- Puede ser peligroso.

- Vale. – Bella se puso en pie de un salto. Le exasperaba saber que no podía hacer nada. – Voy a informar al capitán sobre una cosa que he descubierto. – dijo sacando el móvil del bolsillo. – Llamaré a un taxi. – murmuró.

- Que es lo que has descubierto? – gritó McCarty, que seguía sentado.

- Te lo diría si me llevaras al club. Si, conoce la mansión de los Cullen? Pues envíe un taxi allí. Gracias. – dijo hablando con el telefonista.

- Venga, Bella.

- Nop!

- Venga… - dijo ahora desde detrás de Bella, rodeando la cintura de ésta con sus fuertes brazos. – iremos juntos. – le susurró al oído. – pero que sepas que, en ese club, participa todo el mundo.

- A que te refieres?

- Las bailarinas bajan del escenario y cogen a gente para el siguiente número. – dijo, ahora rozando el lóbulo de la oreja de Bella con sus labios, mordisqueándolo levemente. – Podrían elegirte a ti.

- Mañana me llevas, vale? – dijo separándose de él. El taxi se detuvo frente a ellos.

- Vale. – dijo Emmett, despidiéndose con la mano de su compañera y amiga.

Bella se subió al taxi y también se despidió de su compañero con la mano. "Mañana? Y unas narices!" – pensó.

Volvió a sacar el móvil y marcó el número de su mejor amiga. Quedó con ella en la puerta del club a las diez.

Llegó a la comisaría en una hora. En cuanto le contó al capitán lo que había descubierto, éste se puso de pie de un salto y llamó a Newton. Le dijo que al día siguiente fuera a la casa de los Cullen y repasara las grabaciones.

- Cenamos juntos esta noche? – dijo en cuanto colgó el teléfono.

- Hoy no puedo. En media hora he quedado. – dijo Bella, que ya estaba en la puerta del despacho. – pero podemos comer mañana.

- Claro. Ve. Disfruta de la noche.

- Seguro. – murmuró, pensando en lo que le esperaba.

Fue corriendo al aparcamiento en busca de su coche. Eran las ocho y media. Tenía el tiempo justo de peinarse, vestirse y marcharse al club. Lo tenía todo planeado. McCarty le había dicho que Cullen iba allí muy a menudo, por lo que seguro que sus amigos estarían allí.

Le había pedido a su amiga que le llevara unas fotos de los dos amigos. Estaba segura de que no se lo habrían contado todo a Emmett, así que tendría que investigar por su cuenta.

En ves de coger su coche, cogió la moto, se colocó el casco con cuidado y se fue hacia el club. Aparcó en la zona en la que estaban las motos y fue hacia la puerta.

- Hola preciosa. – dijo poniéndose al lado de su amiga.

- Bella, eres tú? – preguntó con sorpresa, y no era de extrañar.

Bella iba vestida con unos vaqueros muy ajustados de cintura baja, enseñando el pircing que llevaba en el ombligo, y un top negro, que más que un top parecía un sujetador. Llevaba una peluca rubia, por encima de los hombros y con flequillo. Sus ojos ahora eran verdes.

- Ahora soy Isa. – susurró, cogiéndola de la mano.

- No sabía que teníamos que venir disfrazadas. – dijo Victoria empezando a reír.

- He traído otra peluca para ti. – susurró de nuevo.

- Cual es el plan?

- Enséñame quienes son los amigos. Me acercaré a ellos y haré que hablen.

Fueron juntas hacia un callejón que había cerca de la puerta. bella le dio una peluca morena a Victoria mientras ella miraba las fotos, que tenía el nombre de los chicos a pie de foto.

- James y Jacob. Son guapos.

- Sobre todo el tal James. Cual es el plan? Porque este club solo es para hombres.

- Y para mujeres. – dijo acariciando la mejilla de su amiga, insinuándole la respuesta a su pregunta.

- Ah! Que somos novias!

- Y mi traductora. Soy italiana. – dijo cuando Victoria le cogió de la mano. – Y quiero trabajar en el país.

- Pues vamos, cariño. Quiero terminar este caso ya. – Victoria le dio una palmada a Bella en el trasero y fueron juntas hacia la puerta.

Mientras hacía cola, cerca de uno de los porteros, Victoria abrazó por la cintura a Bella mientras que esta la besaba por el cuello, a la vez que miraba de reojo al portero, que las miraba con lujuria. Éste se acercó a ellas y les indicó que pasaran. Cuando pasaron por su lado, les miró el culo a las dos con descaro.

Lo que Emmett le había contado del club no era nada comparado con lo que allí se vivía. Todo de tíos babosos miraban como salidos a las strippers. Incluso las camareras iban casi desnudas.

- Ves a los chicos por algún sitio? – susurró Bella.

- Allí arriba. Te están mirando. – dijo mirando hacia una pasarela que pasaba por encima de ellas. – Que hacemos ahora? Vamos a por ellos?

- Pidamos unas copas y recemos para que se nos acerquen ellos. – Bella rodeó la cintura de su amiga con su brazo y fueron hacia la barra.

Se pidieron un par de chupitos de tequila para cada una y se los bebieron de un solo trago. Victoria vio a James y a Jacob ir hacia ellas y se tomó la libertad de actuar por su cuenta. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la beso, acariciando su trasero al mismo tiempo.

- Ejem. – alguien se detuvo a su lado, pero Victoria y Bella continuaron besándose. – Hola chicas.

- Hola. – dijo Victoria sin detener sus besos.

- Podemos hablar?

Bella volvió la cara y miró a los chicos, recorriendo sus cuerpos con la mirada. Se notaba a la legua que ambos estaban excitados. "Perfecto. Solo hace falta emborracharlos un poco para que hablen" – pensó, pasando su mano por uno de los musculosos brazos de Jacob, que iba con una ajustada camiseta negra de manga corta.

- Como os llamáis? – preguntó James.

- Ella es Isa y yo Violeta. – dijo, improvisando sobre la marcha. – y vosotros?

- Yo me llamo James, y este es mi amigo Jacob. Sois nuevas? Nunca os habíamos visto por aquí.

- Isa llegó hace poco al país y está buscando trabajo.

- Con ese cuerpo que tiene podría trabajar aquí. – dijo James, aunque en ningún momento dejó de mirar a Victoria, y no precisamente a la cara.

- Conocéis al jefe?

- Nosotros somos los jefes, pequeña.

- Tú amiga no habla? – dijo Jacob, mirando la mano de Bella, que en ese momento recorría su mejilla y pasó un dedo por los labios del chico.

- Solo italiano.

- Vayamos a un lugar más privado. – dijo James, cogiendo a Victoria de la mano.

- Y mi chica? – dijo mirando a Bella. No estaba segura de dejarla sola con Jacob.

- Jacob se encargará de ella, tranquila.

- Pero…

Bella habló en italiano, idioma que le había enseñado a su madre, tanto a ella como a su hermano Jasper. Victoria, que también entendía el idioma, le sonrió y se marchó con James. Bella miró a Jacob, que no dejaba de mirarla. Al cabo de unos segundos, también la cogió de la mano y la llevó hacia un pequeño despacho que había en un piso superior. Jacob cerró la puerta por dentro y se sentó en una butaca que había al lado del sofá en el que se había sentado Bella, aunque esta se puso en pie y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, pasando sus manos por el pecho del chico, empezando a levantarle la camiseta.

- Oye Isa… Bueno, seguramente no entenderás lo que te digo pero… la verdad es que eres muy guapa.

Bella dijo algo en italiano y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

- De verdad quieres trabajar aquí? Tra-ba-jar.

- Si. Tú, Cullen? – dijo Bella, fingiendo que le costaba el idioma.

- No. Yo soy Jacob. Jacob Black. Conoces a Edward?

- Edward? – Bella se volvió y vio una foto en la pared. Se puso en pie y fue hacia la pared, en ella salían los tres amigos. Bella señaló a Edward. – Cullen?

- Si. Edward Cullen, mi amigo. Ves? – Jacob estaba a su lado, también señalando la foto. – Este soy yo. Edward es mi mejor amigo.

- Ajá.

- Violeta y tú sois amigas?

- Si. Amor. – dijo llevando su mano al corazón del chico, que pareció entristecerse.

- Violeta es tu novia? Debí suponerlo. – Jacob se alejó de Bella y volvió a sentarse en la butaca. – os estabais enrollando en medio del club. Pero.. no se… me has besado y… yo pensé…

"¿Será posible que me esté diciendo lo que yo creo? ¿Está triste porque cree que Victoria es mi novia?" - pensó sin dejar de mirar al chico. "Aunque me sepa mal tengo que hacerle creer que me gusta para que hable."

Bella se acercó un poco a él y estiró sus brazos hacia él. Jacob dudó, pero al final se puso en pie y cogió ambas manos. "Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí."

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Hola, que tal?**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Tenéis alguna teoría? Me gustaría que me la contárais.**

**Un besito a todas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde en tercera persona.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

6.

Edward se despertó al amanecer, pero no se levantó de la cama. Rosalie aun no había ido a verle y le mataba no saber lo que estaría ocurriendo en la casa de sus padres. "Si no me hubiera cargado el móvil, Rosalie podría ponerse en contacto conmigo."

Después de dar varias vueltas en la cama, decidió ponerse en pie. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, y en los pocos momentos que había conseguido dormirse, había soñado con sus padres, sus amigos, su novia y los niños del hospital. Esos niños le daban vida con sus sonrisas. A pesar de estar enfermos, disfrutaban del momento y de sus amigos, no como él, que desaprovechaba su vida con el sexo y las drogas.

Se sobresaltó al oír sonar un teléfono. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que en esa misma habitación había un teléfono. Lo dejó sonar y se sentó en la cama cuando saltó el contestador.

_- Edward, soy yo. En cuanto hayas oído este mensaje, bórralo._

Cuando Edward iba a coger el auricular, Rosalie habló de nuevo.

_- No contestes al teléfono, solo escucha. Tú no hagas nada. La policía está en el caso, pero no están averiguando nada. Iré a verte mañana. Te quiero mucho. Te prometo que todo terminará pronto y que nuestra vida será como antes, solo que seremos un poco más ricos. Un beso._

La llamada se cortó y Edward borró el mensaje, tal y como le había dicho Rosalie. Fue hacia la cocina y sacó una cerveza de la nevera. Rosalie la había llenado a conciencia.

El timbre del apartamento empezó a sonar en ese momento. Edward se quitó los zapatos y fue de puntillas hacia la puerta. Miró por la mirilla y vio a una chica de pelo castaño, el mismo color de sus ojos. Vestía con traje chaqueta de color azul marino. "Es preciosa." – pensó.

Observó a la chica, que fue hacia la puerta de enfrente y llamó al timbre.

_- Buenos días. Lamento molestarla tan temprano. – dijo la muchacha, que tendría unos veinticinco años. _

_- Dígame, joven._

_- Sabe si la señorita Denali está en casa?_

_- Está en la universidad. Creo que no llegará antes de tres meses._

_- Por casualidad no tendrá el número de su móvil?_

_- Claro. Me lo dio por si ocurría alguna cosa. – Edward vio a la señora entrar en la casa y salir a los pocos segundos. Le dio una tarjeta a la chica. – éste es el número._

_- Gracias señora. Lamento haberla molestado._

_- Le ocurre algo a Kate?_

_- Un ex novio suyo tiene problemas._

_- Se trata del joven Cullen? Lo he visto por la televisión._

_- Conoce al señor Cullen?_

Edward se tensó al oír su nombre y se apartó de la puerta en cuanto la mujer le contaba a la sargento que le había visto alguna vez en el portal, pero nunca en el apartamento de Kate, "Este es el apartamento de Kate?" – pensó. Kate había sido un ligue que había tenido hacía ya tres meses. Una de las muchas chicas con las que había engañado a Rosalie, con la que ya llevaba saliendo un año.

Edward quería mucho a Rosalie, pero desde hacía cuatro meses ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, ya no estaba enamorado, por eso se acostaba con una chica distinta todas las noches que iba al club J, propiedad de sus amigos James y Jacob.

Oyó a la chica despedirse de la vecina de Kate y volvió a mirar por la mirilla, intentando ver a la chica, pero en el rellano ya no había nadie. Se dejó caer en el sofá y puso la televisión, aunque sin volumen. En ese momento, daban un avance de las noticias, y su foto salía en un pequeño recuadro en la parte superior derecha de la pantalla, mientras que salía un policía hablando ante la prensa. Subió un poco el volumen, lo justo para oírle decir que no se trataba de un secuestro, sino de una desaparición.

- Menos mal que dice eso. – dijo en un susurro, pensando en voz alta.

Paró el televisor y fue a darse una ducha. Mientras el agua caliente relajaba sus músculos, el rostro de la hermosa joven que había llamado al timbre apareció en su mente. "Quien eres?"

.-.-.-.-.

Después del interrogatorio por parte de la agente Sutherland, Rosalie se despidió de los Cullen y se marchó de la casa. Se montó en su BMW rojo y se fue con calma hacia la ciudad. Había recibido una llamada de James, el amigo de Edward, y su socio en el club. Decía que necesitaba hablar con ella.

Por el camino, conectó el móvil al manos libres del coche y marcó el número del chico del que realmente estaba enamorada.

_- Alguna novedad?_

- Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo. – dijo amargamente. Odiaba cuando le hablaba así.

_- Lo siento cariño, pero es que me pillas en mal momento._

Rosalie se quedó en silencio y en el coche empezaron a resonar unos gemidos ahogados de mujer, y los leves jadeos de su marido. La ira empezó a invadir su cuerpo al imaginarse la escena.

- Dile a esa puta que salga de la habitación ahora mismo. – casi gritó, apretando con fuerza el volante.

_- Te dije que te llamaría yo, así que ahora no me exijas nada. – dijo con dureza._

- Por lo menos dile que deje de chupártela mientras hablamos. – la rabia había dado paso al dolor, y las lágrimas le bañaban abundantemente las mejillas.

_- Leah, sal de la habitación._

_- Pero aun no te has corrido, cielo. – oyó que decía la voz de la secretaria de su marido._

_- Ni voy a hacerlo. Sal! – se oyó un portazo y luego el silencio. – Cariño, cuéntame. Hay alguna novedad?_

- Am… acabo de salir de la casa de los Cullen y, por lo que he podido ver, la investigación no avanza nada. No han sacado nada de las ex ni de los amigos. Ahora voy a hablar con uno de ellos.

_- Y él? Te ha vuelto a llamar?_

- No. Le he llamado yo y su móvil no funciona.

_- Le hechas de menos?_

- No. Te hecho de menos a ti. No podríamos vernos esta noche?

_- Sabes que no podremos vernos hasta que no tengamos el dinero en nuestro poder. – dijo con brusquedad, pero su tono de voz cambió al momento. – Me encaataría, ya lo sabes. Poder pasar la noche contigo._

- Me gustaría ver como te tocas.

_- Escucha como lo hago._

.-.-.-.-.

James no dejaba de pasearse por su despacho del club. Rosalie entró en el despacho y se sentó en el largo sofá de cuero negro sin decir nada. Como si estuviera en su casa, se quitó los zapatos y puso los pies sobre la mesa.

- Que es lo que querías decirme? – dijo a los pocos minutos.

- Tengo una propuesta para la vacante de Kate. – dijo James, sentándose sobre su mesa.

- Y donde está?

- Le he dado ropa y ahora se está cambiando. Se que te gusta verlas bailar antes de tomar una decisión.

- Sal y dile que venga. Hablaré con ella, a solas.

- Apenas habla nuestro idioma, aunque seguro que Jacob le enseñará, si la contratas, claro.

- Bueno, que venga.

- Vale. – James salió del despacho y fue a buscar a la chica.

Rosalie se acomodó en el sofá y esperó, con los ojos cerrados, a que la chica llegara. Un par de minutos más tarde, alguien golpeó la puerta.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció una chica. Rosalie abrió los ojos al oír el ruido de los tacones, aunque no se movió del sitio. La chica, de ojos verdes y rubia, que tenía un pircing en el ombligo, se quedó en el centro de la habitación. Esa tarde vestía una minifalda negra y top de tirantes del mismo color, al igual que los zapatos, que tenían al menos diez centímetros de tacón.

- Hola.

- Ciao.

- Bueno, empieza a bailar. – dijo señalando el equipo de música. – me has entendido? Bailar.

- Si.

- Haz como si fuera un cliente, de acuerdo?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y puso en marcha el equipo.

- Como te llamas? Cual es tu nombre?

No respondió. Parecía no haber entendido la pregunta.

- Nombre. Yo soy Rosalie y tú eres…

- Elisa. Isa.

- Adelante Isa, baila.

Bella le dio al play y volvió a ponerse en el centro del despacho. Cuando la música empezó a sonar, Bella empezó a bailar con sensualidad, ante la novia de Edward Cullen, que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Ya no tenía las piernas sobre la mesa, se había levantado un poco la falda y una de sus manos pasaba lentamente por su muslo.

"Madre mía. Solo a mi se me ocurre meterme en este club tan lleno de mierda." – pensó mientras empezaba a quitarse la falda, quedándose en tanga. Cuando se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Rosalie, aprovechó el momento para respirar hondo, intentando coger fuerzas. Las necesitaba. Lentamente, volvió a darse la vuelta y se encaró a Rosalie de nuevo. Se quitó el top, aun moviéndose al compás de la música, y se lo lanzó a Rosalie. Se quedó con un sujetador transparente que apenas le cubría nada.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Rosalie y llevó las manos de la chica a su trasero, sin dejar de moverse en ningún momento, a un broche que tenía en el tanga, pero Rosalie subió las manos al sujetador, lo desabrochó y se lo quitó mientras besaba uno de los pechos de Bella, que sentía que empezaba a quedarse sin fuerzas.

Isabella Swan era una de las mejores policías del departamento. Había logrado convencer al capitán para que la dejara infiltrarse en el club J, ya que se había ganado la confianza de Jacob, pero nunca había pensado que tendría que enrollarse con nadie, y mucho menos con una mujer. Una mujer que acababa de quitarle el sujetador y le estaba desabrochando el broche del tanga.

Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Bella de arriba a bajo, mientras esta se estremecía ante el contacto. Cada vez odiaba más a esa mujer.

- Levanta. – dijo de repente, apartando sus manos de los pechos de la sargento.

Cuando Bella se puso en pie, ya estaba completamente desnuda.

- Eres muy guapa. – dijo Rosalie poniéndose también en pie.

Bella retrocedió al verla acercarse, hasta que se topó con la mesa. Rosalie llegó a ella y, sin mediar palabra, llevó su mano a la entrepierna de la sargento.

- Después de cómo te he tocado, no se nota humedad alguna. Eso está bien.

Volvió a llevar la mano a uno de sus pechos y lo acarició lentamente.

- Muy bien. No pareces estar nada excitada.

Rosalie cogió la mano de Bella y la metió debajo de su falda. No llevaba ropa interior y Bella, que no pudo disimular la sorpresa, notó al momento lo excitada que estaba la novia del niño rico.

- A mí si que me has puesto cachonda, y eso que pocas mujeres provocan esto en mí. – besó a Bella en los labios, buscando el roce de su lengua y, tras morderle levemente el labio inferior, fue hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con James, que parecía haber estado escuchando a escondidas. – Está contratada.

.-.-.-.-.

Bella se vistió en los vestuarios del club y se fue a toda prisa en busca de su moto. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasarle en el despacho de James, sintiéndose cada vez peor por lo que había tenido que hacer pero, en cuanto cruzó las puertas del hospital, se le olvidó todo. Lo más importante de su vida acababa de aparecer por el pasillo, con su osito de peluche entre sus brazos.

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Hola!**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**A que Rosalie cada vez os cae mejor? Jajaja. **

**Bueno, espero que me contéis que os va pareciendo y si tenéis alguna teoría.**

**Besitos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde en tercera persona.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

7.

Jacob paseó por el club, que en esos momentos estaba totalmente vacía, antes de subir a su despacho a arreglar unos papeles. Cuando pasó por delante del despacho de su amigo y socio James, se detuvo al lado de la puerta. Oyó hablar a James con una mujer, cuya voz reconoció al momento. Era la novia de su mejor amigo.

Oyó que hablaban de Isa, la chica que, sin quererlo, le había robado el corazón. Al parecer, a Rosalie le había encantado. Hacía poco tiempo que había descubierto que todas las chicas pasaban por las manos de Rosalie, y era ella quien decidía quien era contratada y quien no. "Pues claro que le ha encantado. Es estupenda, y además, tiene un cuerpazo…" – pensó.

_- Ha causado algún problema? _

_- No. Todo va sobre ruedas. Además, nadie sospecha nada._

_- Eso está bien._

"De que diablos están hablando?"

Jacob echó a andar al momento en que la puerta del despacho se abría. Rosalie salió del despacho y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

- Hoy has llegado pronto. – dijo James mirando a Jacob, que ya estaba en la puerta de su despacho.

- Ah si? – preguntó, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta. – Es que si estoy en casa, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo de Edward.

- Si. Quien hubiera imaginado que se largaría.

- Si, es extraño. – suspiró Jacob, que no estaba nada seguro de que Edward se hubiera marchado. Al menos, por propia voluntad.

- Bueno, ya tenemos nueva bailarina.

- Y… quien… quien es? – preguntó, temiendo que no hubieran contratado a Isa.

- Cambia esa cara. Isa empezará hoy.

- Genial. – dijo, mostrando demasiado ilusión. "Si Edward me viera colgándome de una de las strippers…" – pensó, recordando cuantas veces su amigo le había advertido. Muchas de esas chicas eran prostitutas.

- Si. Esta noche será su gran estreno. – James se acercó a él y ambos entraron en el despacho. – Rosalie se la ha pedido pero, si quieres, puedes ser tú quien se encargue de ella cuando termine la noche.

Normalmente, después de una noche de trabajo, muchas de las chicas terminaban la noche muy excitadas, ya que se evitaba que mantuvieran sexo con los clientes en el local, y entre James, Edward, Rosalie, el marido de esta y, en escasas ocasiones, Jacob, se encargaban de ellas. Claro que James era el único que sabía que Rosalie estaba casada, como también era el único que sabía que solo estaba con Edward por el dinero de su familia, y que estaban fingiendo el secuestro. Bueno, eso era lo que se pensaba Edward.

- Encargarme de ella? No quiero que nadie la toque, a parte de mí. Ni siquiera Rosalie, por muy socia capitalista que sea. Ha quedado claro?

- Cristalino. – dijo sonriendo por la reacción que había tenido Jacob. – Si Edward te viera tan colgado de esa…

- Cállate.

- Tranquilo. La italiana es toda tuya, pero ya te las apañarás con la fiera de su novia.

- A que te refieres?

- Intenté que me la chupara, pero me mordió. – dijo, saliendo del despacho. – la muy puta.

.-.-.-.-.

Bella y victoria se encontraron en la puerta de la casa de los Cullen. Bella le contó lo que había descubierto de la grabación y Victoria le contó lo que Tanya le había dicho.

- Así que Cullen estaba esperando a que acaben de pintar y le lleven los muebles para empezar a ponerse en contacto con las familias. – terminó de decir Victoria. – Me quedé alucinada cuando Tanya me lo dijo.

- Como yo ahora.

- Si. Quien hubiera imaginado que el niño rico Edward Cullen quiere abrir un centro social para niños con sida?

- Yo nunca. – murmuró Bella.

- No creo ni que lo sepan los amigos. Sino, Edward nos lo hubiera dicho.

- Hablando de amigos. James te dijo algo?

En cuanto Bella dijo el nombre de James, Victoria empezó a pasearse por el jardín, nerviosa. Bella fue corriendo tras ella y la detuvo dándole un fuerte abrazo. Victoria se puso a llorar al momento.

- Victoria!

No dijo nada. Simplemente, abrazó con más fuerza a Bella.

- Te hizo algo ese cabrón?

- Intentó que me acostara con él, pero me negué. Era demasiado pronto para mí, y ello hubiera tirado por tierra nuestra historia.

- No creo que llores por eso. te hizo algo, estoy segura.

- Se quitó los pantalones y me tiró en el sofá. Me la metió en la boca.

- Que?

- Se la mordí y me fui corriendo del despacho.

- Pero porqué no me lo dijiste ayer? – exclamó medio enfadada.

- El caso es más importante.

- Y una mierda! – gritó, separándose de Victoria. – cuando esta tarde vaya al club, ese tío se va a enterar.

- No. No puedes descubrir tu tapadera.

- Tranquila, se lo que me hago. Por cierto, la jefa del club es Rosalie. – dijo Bella cogiendo a Victoria de la mano. – Ella es quien elige a las chicas, y seguro que sabía que Cullen le ponía los cuernos con las bailarinas. Y no me parece que sea de las que se quedan con los brazos cruzados.

- Insinúas que Rosalie ha secuestrado a Edward como venganza?

- La verdad es que yo creo que es un montaje de los dos. – llegaron a la entrada de la casa y Bella llamó al timbre.

- Lo dices por la grabación?

- Lo digo por muchas cosas. Tú quédate en la casa, yo iré al apartamento de Cullen y, luego, iré al club. – dijo Bella, omitiendo el hecho de que pensaba pasarse por el apartamento de Kate Denali. La vecina de Kate la había llamado y le había dicho que había oído sonar el teléfono, algo que no había sucedido en los dos meses que Kate llevaba en la universidad.

- Vale. Me quedaré con Newton por si el secuestrador vuelve a llamar. – dijo Victoria, respirando ya un poco más tranquila. Temía que su amiga fuera a hacer alguna tontería. – Y me llamas si ves que puedes correr algún peligro en el club. A mi o a Emmett, vale?

- Vale. – Bella besó la mejilla de su amiga y se marchó hacia su coche. – y tú me llamas ante cualquier novedad. – gritó estando ya dentro del coche.

Bella se puso en marcha y se dirigió hacia el apartamento de Cullen. En cuanto abrió la puerta con la llave que le había dado el capitán, un fuerte olor a pintura le dio la bienvenida. No se lo pensó dos veces y, el primer lugar al que fue, fue el dormitorio principal.

Se sorprendió al ver que el niño rico, como llamaba a Cullen en sus pensamientos, tenía un mobiliario tan pobre en su dormitorio, solo había una cama, bastante grande, y un armario. Fue hacia el armario y lo abrió sin pensarlo. se quedó alucinada al verlo lleno de cajas. Cajas repletas de juguetes y de ropa y, a un lado, en un pequeño rincón, había una pequeña caja envuelta con papel de regalo. La parte de abajo del armario constaba solo de tres cajones.

En el primero tenía algunas camisetas y tres vaqueros. En el segundo, calzoncillos, calcetines y alguna camiseta de la universidad, junto con un par de pantalones de chándal. Y en el tercero… Bella se puso en pie de golpe al ver el contenido. "Vaya un pervertido." – pensó, poniéndose unos guantes de látex antes de coger un juego de esposas. También había alguna pieza de ropa de cuero negro y una pequeña caja repleta de preservativos.

Oyó el teléfono sonar y fue con calma hacia el salón. Se puso al lado del teléfono, pero no respondió, esperó a que saltara el contestador. Nadie dejó mensaje. Cuando Bella iba a ir a inspeccionar el cuarto de baño, el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Esta vez si que contestó.

- Si?

_- Quien eres?_

- Quien es usted? – preguntó, aunque ya había reconocido la voz.

_- Soy Jacob Black, amigo de Edward. Tú no eres Rosalie._

- No. Soy la sargento Swan.

_- Usted investiga la desaparición de Edward?_

- Como es su amigo, le diré que Edward no ha desaparecido. Le han secuestrado. – dijo, aunque se arrepintió al momento. Acababa de dar información confidencial a quien podría ser sospechoso.

_- Ya sabía yo que Edward no se iría sin decírselo a nadie._

- Ya, bueno…

_- Hay alguna novedad al respecto?_

- No y, aunque así fuera, no podría decírselo. Ya he hablado demasiado.

_- Lo entiendo._

- Voy a colgar. Estoy trabajando.

_- Si sargento. Encuentre pronto a Edward, por favor._

- Es lo que pretendo. Adiós.

_- Adiós sargento._

- Mierda! – exclamó cuando Jacob ya hubo colgado. "En mala hora he contestado al teléfono."

Se quitó los guantes, los guardó en su bolsillo y se marchó del apartamento. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para continuar. Se fue directa hacia su casa, se cambió de ropa, se puso la peluca y se fue sobre su moto.

Entró al club por la puerta de atrás y fue directamente hacia los vestuarios. Allí encontró a Rosalie, hablando con dos de las chicas que trabajaban allí. En cuanto vio entrar a Bella, Rosalie dejó atrás a las chicas uy fue hacia ella.

- Hola. – dijo poniendo su mano en el brazo de Bella, empezando a acariciarlo. A Bella se le puso el vello de punta. – Lista?

- Si.

- Bien. Hoy es tu gran noche.

- Si.

- Cuando termines de bailar, ven a verme al despacho de James. Quiero hablar contigo. – bajó su mano y la posó sobre su cintura. – Puede que tenga un trabajo para ti.

- Trabajo? Yo quiero trabajar. – dijo Bella con un marcado acento italiano.

- Genial. – le dio una palmada en el trasero y fue hacia la puerta. – A trabajar todas!

Cuando Rosalie se fue, Bella se metió corriendo en el baño. Siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y segura de si misma pero, cuando estaba en presencia de Rosalie, la seguridad se esfumaba en pocos segundos. Lloró en silencio hasta que alguien empezó a llamar a la puerta.

- Italiana, el jefe te busca! – gritó la voz de una de las chicas. – Italiana!

Bella se secó las lágrimas y, a los pocos segundos, salió del baño. Ella esperaba ver a James, pero a quien se encontró fue a Jacob. Pasó por su lado sin apenas mirarle y fue en busca de una percha que llevaba su nombre. "No se para que va en una percha si solo hay un sujetador y una falda súper mini." – pensó.

Vio que las demás chicas se desnudaban allí mismo, sin importarles que estuviera Jacob mirando. Bella respiró hondo, le dio la espalda a Jacob y empezó a desnudarse, sintiéndose más incómoda que nunca. Se puso el sujetador, el tanga y la minifalda, y se dio la vuelta.

- Vaya tatuaje! – exclamó Jacob.

- Qué?

- Tatuaje. En el culo. – dijo señalando su propio trasero. – Tatuaje.

- Si.

Bella llevaba un pequeño tatuaje en la nalga derecha, el mismo lugar en que su marido lo llevaba. Se habían fugado y casarse en Las Vegas y, antes de ir al hotel, ella y David habían ido a un salón de tatuajes. Eso significaba el tatuaje. El nombre de su marido y padre de su hija.

- Isa?

- Eh? – dijo, mirando a Jacob.

- Estás bien?

No dijo nada y se recogió el pelo en un moño. Se lo soltaría durante la actuación.

- Podemos hablar? – Jacob le tendió su mano y, tras dudarlo unos segundos, Bella la tomó. – vayamos a mi despacho.

Pero Bella tiró de él hacia el exterior y lo llevó a uno de los sofás que había al lado de uno de los podios, donde bailaban las chicas. Jacob se sentó en el sofá y Bella hizo lo mismo en su regazo, con su brazo rodeando el cuello del chico, que estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, como siempre que tenía a Bella cerca.

- Y tú novia? Violeta.

- Violeta? Miedo. – dijo, tensándose, intentando la ira que empezaba a invadir su cuerpo. "Ya te descontrolarás cuando estés con James. Jacob no tiene la culpa de nada."

- Miedo? Está asustada?

- Si.

- Pero porque? Porque motivo?

- James. Daño. – dijo empezando a acariciar la mejilla de Jacob, quedándose hipnotizada por sus labios, que cada vez le resultaban más apetecibles. – llorar, mucho.

- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. – dijo cogiendo la mano de bella y llevándosela a los labios. – James es un gilipollas.

"vaya! Si llama gilipollas a su amigo, es que no deben de ser tan amigo como aparentan."

El club empezó a llenarse de clientes en el momento en que Bella y Jacob empezaron a besarse. La música empezó a sonar, y Bella se marchó corriendo de vuelta a los vestuarios. Notaba como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Hacía años que no sentía nada parecido a lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Jacob. No era amor, pero era un sentimiento muy profundo.

A pesar de lo que pudiese parecer, Jacob era un chico de gran corazón, y le dolía estar jugando con él.

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**De nuevo por aquí!**

**No voy a repetirme. Opinad, preguntad o, simplemtente, leedme y disfrutad de la historia. **

**Besitos a todas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde en tercera persona.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

8.

- Rosalie, ¿cuando voy a salir de aquí?

- Pronto. Lo prometo.

- No puedo seguir así. Me estoy volviendo loco. Necesito aire, necesito ver a mis padres, te necesito a ti. – dijo intentando tomar la mano de su chica, pero esta retrocedió. – ¿Ni siquiera puedo besarte?

- Es que si me besas, no podré apartarme de ti.

- No veo que tiene eso de malo.

- Edward, no empieces. Tengo que aparecer por tu casa y hacer el pariré de novia preocupada.

- Te hecho mucho de menos. – Rosalie topó contra la pared y Edward empezó a besar el cuello de su chica, mientras que empezaba a levantar su falda. – Quédate conmigo esta noche.

- No puedo. Voy a pasar la noche con tus padres.

- Estoy harto de todo esto. Ha sido una mala idea.

- Ahora no puedes echarte atrás. – "ni se te ocurra hacer una tontería, o sabrás quien soy yo." – pensó, conteniéndose.

- Necesito pasar la noche contigo.

- Por eso te he traído una sorpresa. – dijo apartándose de su novio, y fue hacia la puerta. – Te va a encantar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Que es?

- Todo esto ha sido idea mía y, por una noche, voy a permitir que lo hagas.

- ¿El qué?

Rosalie salió del apartamento y volvió a entrar al momento de la mano de una joven rubia de unos veinticuatro o veinticinco años. Edward se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo guapa que era la chica.

- Cariño, esta es Isa.

- Pero, ¿Por qué la has traído? ¿Y si se lo dice a alguien? – exclamó, alarmado, pensando en lo que supondría que la chica hablara.

- Es italiana, y no se entera de nada. Además, le he vendado los ojos para que no viera el camino. – Rosalie le quitó la venda de los ojos a Bella y la empujó hacia Edward. – A trabajar. Trátalo bien.

Bella no dijo nada. Estaba alucinada por lo que acababa de descubrir. Tal y como ella había supuesto, todo era un burdo montaje.

-Ves? No se entera de nada. – dijo Rosalie empezando a reír. Le lanzó un beso a Edward y fue hacia la puerta. – mañana vendré a por ella.

Rosalie cerró la puerta y la cerró con llave por fuera. Edward se dio la vuelta y fijó la vista en la chica, que temblaba ligeramente. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la tomó por la cintura, acariciando su brazo con una dulzura que sorprendió a Bella, que estaba concentrada en trazar un plan.

-Eres muy guapa.

Bella siguió callada, aun pensando en lo que debía hacer, mientras se dejaba llevar hacia el dormitorio, sintiendo los labios de Edward recorrer su cuello. Edward se sentó en la cama y se quitó la camisa. Cogió a Bella por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo. Continuó besando el cuello de la chica, que recorría su torso desnudo con ambas manos. Fue cuando sus labios se encontraron cuando Bella reaccionó. Se estaba dejando llevar por la dulzura del chico, y eso no era lo que debía hacer. Se levantó de encima del chico y empezó a recorrer el dormitorio, en busca de lo que necesitaba, y lo encontró en la mesita de noche. Dos juegos de esposar de color de rosa. "Son todos una panda de pervertidos." – pensó, volviéndose para mirar a Cullen, que aun estaba sentado en la cama.

-¿Que es lo que quieres hacer? – dijo, dejándole un sitio a su lado. Bella se limitó a enseñarle las esposas. – De acuerdo.

Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre Edward, que se había sentado cerca del cabecero de la cama, y empezó a acariciar su torso de nuevo, sintiendo como algo en el cuerpo del chico empezaba a cobrar vida propia. "Bien. Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que me imaginaba." – pensó, besando de nuevo al chico, que no dejaba de acariciarla.

Fue esposando a Edward mientras este cada vez se sentía más excitado.

- ¿Que vas ha hacer ahora?

- Detenerte.

- Ah, si? – dijo tomándoselo a broma.

Bella volvió a ponerse a horcajadas sobre Edward y le desabrochó los pantalones. Se notaba que edward estaba disfrutando del momento, lo que cabreaba aun más a Bella. "Maldito cabrón, hijo de perra, caprichoso, que se cree que puede hacer con la gente lo que le da la gana."

Le quitó los pantalones y le dejó en calzoncillos.

- ¿Que vas a hacer? – repitió.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Estás detenido. – Bella se bajó de la cama y fue en busca de un teléfono, ya que no había podido coger su móvil.

- Tú no eres italiana! – gritó, mientras Bella cogía el teléfono y marcaba el número de su compañero. – No sabes donde te has metido! Nadie juega con Rosalie!

- Vete a la mierda! – se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y esperó a que su amigo respondiera. – Emmett, soy Bella. Le he encontrado.

_- A quien has encontrado?_

- A Edward Cullen.

_- ¿Qué? ¿Donde?_

- En el piso de una de sus ex, Kate Denali.

- _¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte?_

- Llama a mi padre, dile que avise a los Cullen de que ya pueden estar tranquilos. Y si, por favor, ven a buscarnos.

_- Enseguida voy._

- Vale.

_- Bella._

- Dime.

- _Buen trabajo._

- Gracias. – Bella colgó el teléfono y volvió hacia el dormitorio, aunque no entró.

- No sabes lo que has hecho. – dijo Edward al verla. Parecía asustado.

- He descubierto al mayor farsante de la historia. – se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. – Eres un egoísta.

- No me conoces.

- Ni falta que hace. No me interesa conocer a una persona que hace sufrir a sus padres y a sus amigos solo para conseguir dinero.

- Me arrepentí al momento, lo juro, pero Rosalie no me ha dejado salir.

- Ya… pero bueno, eso ahora ya no importa. Tendrás mucho tiempo libre en la cárcel para arrepentirte.

- Antes necesito ir al hospital. – dijo en un tono que sorprendió incluso a la propia Bella. "¿está suplicando?" – pensó. – hice una promesa que debo cumplir.

- ¿A quien?

- A una persona muy especial que necesita mi ayuda. Tengo que hacerme unas pruebas para saber si somos compatibles.

- ¿Qué?

Toc, toc, toc.

- Ya vuelvo. – Bella fue a toda prisa hacia la puerta y miró por la mirilla. Sonrió al ver que al fin habían llegado los refuerzos.

_- ¿Bella, estás aquí fuera? – dijo la voz al otro lado de puerta, mirando a su alrededor, buscándola._

"Claro. No le he dicho que estaba dentro del apartamento."

- No se puede abrir la puerta.

- Aparata!

Bella se hizo a un lado y la puerta se abrió al momento. La habían abierto con llave. En cuanto la vio aparecer, Bella se quedó de piedra.

- Haz que duerma un rato.

- Si, amor.

Rosalie se abalanzó sobre Bella y, con un táser, le dio una descarga que la trasladó al más terrorífico de los sueños.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El agente Newton estaba en el jardín de la mansión cullen con una taza de café en una mano y el teléfono móvil en la otra. Su esposa llevaba más de media hora hablándole de lo hinchados que tenía los pies.

- Jessica, cariño, tengo que colgar ya.

_- ¿Es que no podemos ni hablar?_

- No, porque estoy trabajando.

_- Pero Michael!_

- Intentaré llegar pronto a casa. – se bebió el café de un trago y fue hacia la puerta de la casa. – prefiero que me lo cuentes todo mientras te hago un masaje. – dijo, sabiendo que sus palabras contentarían a su esposa.

_- Vale! Te quiero!_

- Yo también. – colgó el teléfono y suspiró de alivio.

- Agente Newton, está sonando el teléfono. – Rosalie llegó corriendo a la puerta y cogió al agente Newton del brazo.

Ambos corrieron hacia el salón, donde el matrimonio Cullen estaba de pie ante el teléfono. Victoria estaba en la salita, al lado de otro teléfono. Newton se sentó frente al aparato de grabación, se puso los auriculares e hizo una señal para que Cullen respondiera al teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

_- Hola doctorcito._

- ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

_- Compruébelo usted mismo._

_- Papá, perdonadme._

- ¿Qué? Edward, ¿estás bien?

_- Estamos bien._

- ¿Estamos? – exclamó, extrañado por tal respuesta. - ¿Es que hay alguien más contigo?

_- Se acabó la charla. Solo le llamaba para comunicarle que ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes. Quiero setenta millones para mañana._

- ¿Setenta? Pero usted dijo cincuenta, lo que ya es difícil de conseguir.

_- También debería oír esto. Habla._

_- Maldito cabrón, hijo de puta! Confié en ti! - gritó una voz que hizo que a Victoria se le cayese el teléfono de la mano._

- Esa es Bella. – susurró, cayendo de rodillas, con las manos en el pecho, sintiendo como empezaba a faltarle el aire.

_- Exacto. Tengo a la sargento Swan. Y he sido muy generoso pidiéndole solo veinte millones por ella, ya que ella es mucho más importante que su hijo._

- Pero… no lo conseguiré. No en un solo día.

_- Muy bien. Le doy dos días, ni uno más._

- Pero… ¿oiga? ¿Me oye?

- Ha colgado. – dijo Newton, que se puso en pie al momento para ayudar a Victoria a ponerse en pie, aunque le costó un poco, debido al ataque de ansiedad que sufría.

- Han cogido a Bella. – dijo entre sollozos. - ¿Va a pagar? – dijo alzando la vista, mirando a los tres miembros de la familia Cullen.

- Vamos Esme. Tenemos mucho que hacer. – dijo el señor Cullen, cogiendo de la mano a su esposa. – Rosalie…

- Yo me quedo. – dijo ayudando a Newton a llevar a la agente Sutherland al sofás. – Os llamaré ante cualquier novedad.

- Vale.

Los Cullen salieron de la casa y Rosalie fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua.

- Llama al capitán Swan y cuéntaselo todo. Que avise a Jasper. Tiene que preparar a la pequeña para que no espere que Bella vaya a verla. – dijo Victoria, que empezaba a encontrarse mejor.

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Hola, hola!**

**Se que he tardado mucho, pero es que esto de no tener ordenador es muy malo.**

**Me encantaría conocer vuestra opinión respecto al capítulo. **

**Besitos a todas.**

**Pd: ¿alguna teoría? Solo una de vosotras me ha dicho su teoría y ha acertado quien es el 'amor' de Rosalie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde en tercera persona.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**9.**

- ¿Qué la han secuestrado? – exclamó Jasper, cerrando a su vez la puerta del despacho. - ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

- Anoche. Al parecer, fue por su cuenta siguiendo una pista. Esta mañana han llamado a los Cullen para pedir una mayor recompensa. Han sido los mismos que se llevaron a Cullen.

- No me lo puedo creer. – Jasper se t5ambaleó hasta que logró llegar a su silla y se sentó. - ¿Lo sabe Charlie?

- Si.

- ¿Y nuestra madre?

- El capitán no ha creído oportuno decirle nada aun. – dijo sentándose en otra de las sillas. – lo siento mucho, Jasper.,

- Ya lo se, Emmett. Se que la quieres mucho, aunque lo vuestro terminara.

- Si. ¿Cómo está la pequeña?

- Se niega a comer si no habla con su madre. – dijo con voz cansada. Se sentía superado por la situación. – Además, hoy volvemos a empezar con la quimioterapia y Bella siempre ha estado presente en todas las sesiones.

- Puedo quedarme yo. ¿Puedo ir a hablar con Renesmee? – dijo Emmett, poniéndose en pie.

- Claro. Tú siempre le has caído bien y también te quiere mucho.

Emmett salió del despacho y fue a paso rápido hacia el área de oncología. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación y entró. Saludó a la niña que compartía habitación con la pequeña Renesmee y se acercó a esta, que estaba sentada en la cama con un oso de peluche entre sus brazos.

- Hola Nessie.

- Hola Emmie. – dijo sin apenas moverse. - ¿Dónde está mamá?

- No ha podido venir hoy, pero me ha dicho que lo siente mucho.

- Ya…

- ¿Me puedo sentar? – dijo señalando la cama.

- Claro. Ella es mi amiga Ali – dijo señalando a la niña que había en la otra cama.

- Hola Ali.

- Ali, este es el novio de mi mamá, Emmett.

- Eso ya no es así, pero si que soy su amigo. – murmuró. – Oye, ¿Qué es eso de que no quieres comer?

Renesmee no respondió.

- Tienes que comer. Tienes que coger fuerzas.

- Pero…

- Nessie, sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad? – dijo acariciando las manos de la pequeña. – Y que nunca te haría daño.

- Si.

- Me pone muy triste ver que no quieres comer.

- No quiero que estés triste, Emmie. – la niña se puso de rodillas u se abrazó al cuello del fornido policía. – Comeré si te quedas conmigo hoy.

- Claro. Comeremos juntos y después te acompañaré a tu primera sesión. – dijo. Con la niña aun abrazada a él, Emmett se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. En la puerta se encontró con Jasper. – ¿Comes con nosotros doctor? – le dijo, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Jasper.

- Claro que si. ¿Comida para tres?

- Para cuatro. – dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia el interior de la habitación, donde seguía la pequeña Ali.

.-.-.-.

- Eres buena, debo reconocerlo. – dijo con desprecio, pegándole una patada en su ya magullado cuerpo. – Conseguiste engañarnos a todos.

- Deja ya de pegarla!

- Tú calladito, pequeño Eddie.

- ¿Y se supone que tú eras amigo mío? Hijo de puta!

- A callar!

- James, ¿Por qué lo haces? – dijo Edward, con el dolor quebrándole la voz. – Después de todos estos años juntos.

- A pesar de que el negocio va bastante bien, no es suficiente dinero. Eso de repartir el dinero entre cuatro es una putada.

- ¿Cuatro? ¿Es que sois cuatro socios?

- Pero en esto somos tres y son setenta millones.

- ¿Setenta? Estás loco! – gritó, intentando soltarse, pero tenía las manos atadas en la espalda, y también tenía los pies atados por los tobillos.

Edward miró a la chica que tenía al lado, atada de manos y pies como él. Su cabello ya no era rubio, sino castaño y bastante más largo, y sus ojos ya no eran verdes, sino castaños. Era la misma chica que había visto frente al apartamento de Kate. La hermosa muchacha que solo había visto una vez y que había cambiado su vida. La chica que en ese momento estaba a su lado, tumbada en el suelo, semiinconsciente, con la cara repleta de moretones. "Y a saber como le han dejado el cuerpo." – pensó, mirando aun a la chica.

- Cállate ya. – dijo James, yendo hacia la puerta. – Divertíos. – salió y cerró la puerta por fuera.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Edward al ver que la chica empezaba a moverse.

- ¿A ti te parece que estoy bien? – dijo, logrando sentarse, mirando con odio a Edward. – mira lo que has conseguido con tu estúpido jueguecito.

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

- No es suficiente.

- Ya lo se. – Edward solía ser un chico fuerte, frío y distante, que apenas mostraba sus sentimientos, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. Era totalmente consciente de lo que significaba lo que había hecho. – Y nunca me perdonaré nunca el haber roto mi promesa. – murmuró. No podía dejar de pensar en la pequeña.

- ¿Es que alguna vez has cumplido una promesa? – dijo, intentando hablar con más calma. – por tu culpa yo he roto la mía.

- ¿Cuál?

- A ti te lo voy a contar. – dijo, removiéndose, intentando pasar los brazos por debajo de su cuerpo y sus piernas, para poder tenerlas delante e intentar desatarse los pies.

Intentaba pensar solo en su hija, que era lo único que le daba fuerzas en ese momento. Por ella logró desatarse los pies. Por ello logró desatar los pies y las manos de Edward. Edward le desató las manos a Bella y, en cuanto tuvo las manos libres, le dio un puñetazo a Edward en toda la cara.

- ¿Pero que haces? – dijo poniéndose en pie de golpe.

Bella intentó ponerse también en pie, pero un fuerte pinchazo en la zona de las costillas le hizo volver a sentarse, intentando no gritar por el dolor.

- Creo que te han roto algunas costillas. – dijo Edward, arrodillándose a su lado, palpando la zona en que Bella tenía rota una costilla.

- No me toques. Au! – dijo sin poder resistirse.

- Tienes una costilla rota. Yo puedo ayudarte.

- ¿Es que acaso eres médico?

- Pues da la casualidad de que si. – Edward fue hacia el botiquín que había dejado al lado de la puerta, lo cogió y volvió a arrodillarse al lado de Bella.

- ¿Es que has ido a la universidad? – "me cuesta creerlo." – pensó Bella.

- Claro que si. Va, quítate la camiseta.

- ¿Pero de que vas?

- Es para poder vendarte.

- Bueno… pero solo un momento. ¿Y de donde has sacado el botiquín?

- Estaba al lado de la puerta. Tú amigo debía de saber que lograrías desatarnos a los dos.

- No es mi amigo. – dijo entre dientes.

Edward no dijo nada más y ayudó a Bella a quitarse la camiseta que le había puesto su amigo, quedándose con el sujetador que se había puesto en el club. Edward le vendó el torso y volvió a ponerle la camiseta, intentando no mirar los hermosos pechos de la chica.

- Gracias.

- Aun no he terminado.

Edward sacó alcohol y algodón del botiquín y empezó a limpiarle las heridas. Un corte en la ceja, otro en el pómulo, en el labio, y varios moretones por los brazos y las piernas. Cuando le curó todas las heridas, guardó las cosas en el botiquín y lo dejó a un lado.

Ya no estaban en el apartamento de Kate, sino en una habitación sin ventanas, de apenas tres metros por tres metros. Conocía ese lugar. No era la primera vez que estaba allí. Por eso sabía que solo había cerradura por fuera, por lo que era imposible huir.

Edward volvió a sentarse al lado de bella, que tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Se sintió aun más culpable.

- Siento haberte jodido la vida.

- Tengo la teoría de que si no hubieras accedido a lo de fingir tu secuestro, lo hubieran hecho igualmente, que es lo que han acabado haciendo. – dijo Bella, que llevaba pensando en ello desde que James había mencionado lo del dinero. – Solo es culpa de esos tres cabrones.

- ¿De que conoces a ese tío tan grande? Porque te veo muy dolida.

- Salimos juntos un tiempo y, durante las últimas semanas, se había convertido en mi mejor amigo. – ese pensamiento le dolió más que todas las heridas de su cuerpo juntas. – Traidor de mierda. – murmuró.

- Yo le había visto alguna vez por el club del cabrón de mi ex-amigo. Sabía que intentaba tirarse a Rosalie, pero yo no sabía que…

Cuando se había abierto la puerta del apartamento de Kate, Bella se había encontrado con Rosalie, que estaba al lado de Emmett. Emmet había ordenado a Rosalie que le aplicara la descarga que le dejó K.O. cuando había despertado, ya se encontraba en esa habitación. Edward estaba inconsciente a su lado, mientras que Rosalie y Emmett estaban frente a ella. Sonreían. Emmett le quitó la peluca y las lentillas, descubriéndola ante Rosalie. Había sido ella quien le había pegado la paliza. Antes de marcharse, Bella había visto a Rosalie besar apasionadamente a Emmett. había sentido como su corazón se partía al descubrir la verdad.

- No quiero seguir hablando de él. Tenemos que planear algo para salir de aquí.

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Aun no lo se.

Edward se acercó a Bella y secó las lágrimas de ésta con sus dedos. Tenía su rostro a menos de un palmo de él y, cuando hubo secado sus lágrimas, acercó sus labios a los de ella y le besó brevemente. Bella le dio una bofetada en cuanto se separó de ella. Edward iba a disculparse por el beso, pero esta vez fue Bella quien besó a Edward, que recibió sus labios encantado.

Poco a poco, Bella fue tumbándose en el suelo, con Edward sobre ella, que había empezado a besar su cuello.

- Esto es una locura.

- Lo se.

- Estamos secuestrados y, en vez de intentar huir, estamos haciendo esto. – dijo Bella, estremeciéndose ante los besos y caricias de Edward.

- Llevo deseando hacer esto desde el día que fuiste al apartamento de Kate.

- ¿Me viste?

- Si. – dijo centrándose en besar los alrededores del ombligo de la chica.

Cuando Bella sintió que Edward empezaba a levantarle la falda, le cogió de las manos y le detuvo.

- Deberíamos pensar en un plan para salir de aquí.

- Deberíamos. – dijo Edward, besando los labios de Bella de nuevo. – pero me gusta lo que estamos haciendo.

- No vamos a tener sexo, y menos aquí. – dijo, rodando por el suelo, apartándose de Edward, sintiendo punzadas de dolor en las costillas. Se puso en pie como pudo y caminó hacia la puerta. – Tenemos que hacer algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola!

Otro capítulo llegó.

Espero que os haya gustado.

¿Qué os ha parecido lo de emmet? ¿Os ha sorprendido?

Teorías y opiniones, por fi.

Besitos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde en tercera persona.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

10.

Rosalie iba sentada en el asiento trasero del coche. Emmett iba al volante. No había abierto la boca en todo el camino gracias a los cristales tintados del coche, nadie podía ver quien iba sentado en el asiento trasero.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – dijo la joven.

- ¿Que quieres que diga, Rosalie? – dijo en un tono que estremeció a su esposa.

- Algo. Lo que sea. Me pone nerviosa que no hables.

- Estoy pensando.

- ¿En que?

- En la estupidez que cometiste anoche.

- ¿Estupidez?

- ¡¿Pero como se te ocurre llevar a alguien al apartamento? Por tu culpa, una niña va a quedar huérfana. – estaba enfadado, pero a su vez estaba triste. – Esto no tenía que terminar así.

- Yo no sabía que esa puta era policía. No tenemos porque matarla. – iba diciendo Rosalie en voz baja.

Rosalie sabía perfectamente que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. No tendría que haber llevado a la chica al apartamento.

Cuando Emmett le había quitado la peluca y las lentillas, casi se desmaya. Él había creído que Bella le estaría esperando fuera del apartamento. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que esa imponente chica rubia fuera su compañera.

- Siento…

- Cállate. – espetó con brusquedad. - ¿Cómo voy a dar la cara ahora en la comisaría?

Rosalie no dijo nada. Sabía que no le estaba hablando a ella. Emmett estaba enfadado porque él amaba ser policía, pero ahora que la sargento les había visto la cara y sabía que él también estaba implicado en el secuestro, solo tenía dos opciones. O huía, abandonando toda su vida y su carrera en la policía, o mataban a Bella y Edward para que no pudieran identificarles. Y Emmett odiaba la violencia. Además, él solo se había metido en ese asunto porque se lo había pedido Rosalie.

- Perdona, cariño. – Emmett detuvo el coche y se volvió para mirar a su esposa. – Estoy un poco nervioso.

- No pasa nada. Lo entiendo.

- Ahora tengo que irme, pero podemos vernos en unas horas, en el club. Mañana terminará todo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Rosalie, aunque al momento se arrepintió. – Lo siento. Nos vemos en un rato.

- Ven aquí. – Emmett se estiró un poco y Rosalie se acercó para besarle. – Nunca olvides que te amo.

- Yo también te quiero. – Rosalie le dio otro beso y salió del coche.

En cuanto el coche se alejó, Rosalie entró en el club, en el que solo estaban Jacob, que estaba preparando las cosas para esa noche, la chica de la limpieza.

- ¿Alguna noticia de Edward? – preguntó Jacob al verla entrar. – Tienes mala cara.

- La incertidumbre es horrible. – dijo mientras iba a servirse una copa. - ¿Cómo terminó la noche?

- Bien. ¿Sabes algo de Isa?

Rosalie se atragantó con el vodka, pero se recuperó al momento.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Habíamos quedado hoy aunque puede que no me entendiera cuando se lo dije. – terminó diciendo en un susurro. - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- No, pero gracias Jacob. Eres muy amable.

- Me voy a casa. Volveré en tres horas.

- Te llamaré si hay alguna novedad.

Jacob subió a su despacho, cogió su cazadora y su casco y se marchó en busca de su moto. Mientras conducía hacia su casa, no pudo evitar pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Rosalie. La había visto nerviosa, muy nerviosa, algo extraño en ella, que nada parecía perturbarla nunca, por no decir que había estado de lo más amable. Cambió de rumbo y decidió ir directamente a la casa de los Cullen, en vez de esperar a que le llamaran para saber algo de su amigo.

Llegó allí en menos de media hora. Encontró la puerta de la casa abierta y entró en ella sin siquiera llamar. En una salita que había al lado del salón, vio a un chico con unos cascos puestos, como si estuviera escuchando unas cintas. Estaba acompañado de una chica pelirroja que reconoció al momento por el color de sus ojos.

- ¿Violeta? – dijo, ignorando la presencia del matrimonio Cullen, que estaban sentados en el sofá, al lado de un teléfono.

Victoria salió de la salita y se acercó a Jacob. Cuando el chico vio la placa y la pistola en el cinturón de la chica, cayó sentado en una de las butacas del salón. Estaba empezando a entender muchas cosas.

La noche que había conoció a Isa, había intentado enrollarse con ella. Se habían besado, pero ella se había arrepentido y se había marchado. Y la noche en que ella le besó, en los sofás del club, sintió que había conexión entre ellos, pero Isa volvió a huir. "Ahora lo entiendo todo."

- Soy la agente Sutherland. – dijo Victoria, tendiéndole su mano a Jacob. – investigo el secuestro de Edward Cullen.

- Tú e Isa no sois novias.

- No. La sargento Swan y yo fuimos al club J para investigar.

- ¿Y donde está ella? – preguntó, mirando a su alrededor, intentando verla.

- Esta mañana recibimos una llamada del secuestrador. También la tienen a ella. – dijo Victoria, paseándose por el salón. – Me temo lo peor.

- ¿La han secuestrado a ella también? – exclamó, poniéndose en pie de un salto. - ¡Como? ¿Cuándo?

- No lo se. No me dijo nada de que tuviera una nueva pista.

- ¿En que puedo ayudar?

- Cuéntame lo que le contaste al agente McCarty cuando fue a verte. – dijo sacando un pequeño cuaderno de su bolsillo.

- ¿A quien?

- Al agente McCarty. Habló con usted y con James hace cuatro días. – dijo Victoria, mirando fijamente a Jacob, que la miraba con desconcierto. - ¿No habló con vosotros?

- Nadie ha venido a hablar conmigo.

- Espera un momento. – Victoria sacó su móvil del bolsillo y se alejó unos pasos. – Capitán Swan, hay algo raro con el agente McCarty. Me dijo que había hablado con los amigos de cullen, pero no es cierto.

_- ¿Por qué hizo eso?_

- No lo se, pero lo voy a averiguar.

_- ¿Estás segura? Puedo hablar yo con él._

- No, no diga nada. Yo me encargaré. Sospechará menos de mí.

_- De acuerdo. Es todo tuyo. Enviaré a dos agentes a la casa para que se queden con Newton y los Cullen._

- Gracias capitán.

Victoria colgó el teléfono y volvió hacia donde estaba Jacob.

- Señores Cullen, tengo que marcharme con el señor Black, ahora mismo llegarán dos agentes más.

- Muy bien. – dijo el doctor Cullen.

Victoria cogió a Jacob del brazo y salieron de la casa. Fueron hacia el coche de Victoria y se montaron en él. No fueron a comisaría, como esperaba Jacob, sino a un pequeño bosque, donde solían ir las parejas de adolescentes a enrollarse.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Háblame de Edward. ¿Desde cuando os conocéis?

- Le conocí hace cinco años. Él acababa de terminar los primeros cuatro años de universidad y vino a dar una charla a mi instituto. Yo tenía trece años, pero iba muy avanzado.

- ¿Solo tienes dieciocho años? – exclamó Victoria, sorprendida.

- Si.

- Pues pareces mucho mayor.

- Supongo que por eso Isa se acercó a mí. – murmuró.

- Se llama Bella. – dijo Victoria, aunque al momento cambió de tema. - ¿Qué edad tiene James?

- Veintisiete, como Edward.

- ¿Has visto u oído algo raro por el club? – dijo Victoria, centrándose en lo que había ido a hacer allí.

- No.

- Ya…

- Espera. – dijo Jacob al recordar algo. – Rosalie y James dijeron algo el otro día. Algo que me pareció extraño.

- ¿El qué?

- James preguntó si alguien, no se quien, había causado algún problema, y Rosalie le dijo que no y que, no se quien, no estaban avanzando nada.

- O sea que Bella tenía razón. – murmuró Victoria.

- ¿En qué?

- No te lo puedo contar.

- Tal vez pueda ayudaros. – dijo cogiendo a Victoria de la mano. – Quiero ayudar, Violeta.

- Me llamo Victoria, y aun no se si me puedo fiar de ti.

- Lo entiendo.

Victoria puso el coche en marcha y se dirigió de vuelta a la casa de los Cullen, donde Jacob tenía la moto. Durante una de las veces que se detuvieron ante un semáforo, Jacob saltó en el asiento, como si de repente hubiera recordado algo.

- James tiene una casa a las afueras.

- ¿Y?

- Tiene un sótano sin ventanas. Solo se puede abrir desde fuera.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Hace un par de años, fuimos allí los tres la noche de Halloween. Me encerraron allí, que para entonces era una un frigorífico. El padre de James era carnicero.

- Joder! Abre la guantera! – gritó Victoria.

Aprovechando que no pasaba ningún coche, Victoria arrancó y dio un volantazo, dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, y puso rumbo a la comisaría, cogiendo la sirena de las manos de Jacob y la puso en el techo del coche.

- Siento mucho lo que te hizo James. – dijo Jacob, mirando fijamente a Victoria.

- No pasa nada.

- Y… ¿Bella está soltera?

Victoria sonrió y lanzó una mirada furtiva a Jacob.

- Lo mejor será que te olvides de ella.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

- A comisaría. Se lo contarás todo al capitán Swan, mientras que yo me encargo de alguien.

- Pero no podemos perder tiempo! Tenemos que ir a buscarles!

- Tenemos hasta esta noche para trazar un plan. Mañana es el día de la entrega del rescate. – dijo Victoria, aunque Jacob no se quedó nada tranquilo.

- De acuerdo. Podéis contar conmigo para cualquier cosa.

- Ya me lo suponía.

Victoria aceleró, sonriendo a Jacob. "Esto va a salir bien. Lo presiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola de nuevo!

Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado. Aun van a pasar muchas cosas, que espero que también os gusten.

Un besito a todas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde en tercera persona.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**11.**

Jasper cogió a Renesmee en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Tal como había pasado los dos últimos días, Renesmee estaba agotada después de la sesión de quimioterapia. Dejó a su sobrina en la cama, la tapó con las sábanas y se marchó, aunque a momento volvió a entrar en la habitación de la mano de un niño. Lo cogió en brazos y lo sentó en la cama. Renesmee sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo allí.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Seth a su amiga.

- Si. – dijo, sonriendo.

- Tienes la cara muy blanca. – la mano de Seth recorrió la mejilla de la pequeña.

Jasper no podía evitar sentir emocionarse ante tal imagen. Cualquier adulto se asustaría al tener así de cerca de un enfermo de sida. "Me encanta esta parte de mi trabajo." – pensó cuando Seth abrazó a Renesmee. – "Pero odio esta parte."

- Seth, tenemos que irnos ya.

- Vale, director Whitlock. – Seth se inclinó de nuevo hacia la niña y besó su mejilla.

- Volveré en unas horas, pequeña. – dijo Jasper a Renesmee, cogiendo de nuevo a Seth en brazos.

- De acuerdo, tío Jasper.

Renesmee se tumbó de lado en la cama, mirando a su amiga, que también estaba tumbada, mirándola a ella.

- ¿Le pasa algo a tu madre? – preguntó la niña. – Hace dos días que no viene a verte, y es muy raro.

- Está trabajando. ¿Dónde está la tuya? Nunca la he visto.

Ali se removió incómoda en la cama, desviando la vista de la pequeña.

- Perdona Ali.

- No pasa nada. Es que… mi madre no me quiere.

- ¿Cómo? No lo entiendo. – Renesmee se levantó de la cama y fue a tumbarse en la cama de su amiga. – seguro que si que te quiere.

Renesmee abrazó a Ali, que se puso a llorar al momento.

- Mi tía Alice lleva tiempo intentando adoptarme. Mi madre me abandonó en el hospital en el que estaba antes.

- Yo te quiero. – dijo Renesmee.

.-.-.-.

Una joven de cabello moreno y ojos azules, vestida con ropa de militar, entró corriendo en el hospital. Le habían dicho que la habían llevado a ese hospital, pero no sabía por donde empezar a buscar.

- Señora, ¿A dónde va? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Estoy buscando a… - en cuanto se dio la vuelta y vio al chico con gafas y bata blanca que se acercaba a ella, se quedó sin habla. – Yo…

- ¿Está buscando a alguien? – el chico se quitó las gafas y se las puso en la cabeza.

- Ah, si!. – movió la cabeza a los lados y se concentró en lo que había ido a hacer. – Estoy buscando a Ali Hale.

- ¿Quién la busca?

- Alice Hale, su tía.

- Sígame, por favor. – el médico comenzó a caminar por un largo pasillo y se detuvo ante un ascensor. – Antes de nada, ¿Sabes cual es la enfermedad que sufre Ali?

- No. Hace años que no la veo. ¿Es muy malo?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos entraron en él.

- ¿Va a decirme de que está enferma mi sobrina?

- Ali tiene leucemia.

- ¿Cáncer? – exclamó, sintiendo, como si el peso del mundo la aplastara. – Pero si solo tiene diez años!

- El cáncer no tiene edad, señorita Hale.

- Pero…

- Venga conmigo. – las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo y avanzaron juntos por los pasillos. – Intente no sorprenderse al verla. Lo mejor es actuar con normalidad.

- De acuerdo.

Jasper llamó un par de veces a la puerta y entraron en la habitación. Ambos sonrieron al ver a las niñas abrazadas, dormidas, ambas con pelucas de color rosa chicle.

- Está tan grande y hermosa. – dijo Alice, secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de la cazadora.

- Hola tía Alice. – dijo la niña, mirando a los dos adultos que las observaban. – Estás muy guapa. Me gusta tu ropa.

- Y a mi tu pelo.

Jasper cogió a Renesmee en brazos y la llevó a su cama, mientras que Alice se sentaba al lado de su sobrina. Ali se quitó la peluca y se la puso a su tía.

- Siento haber tardado tanto.

- No pasa nada. – dijo Ali, abrazando con fuerza a su tía por la cintura. – Ya estás aquí, eso es lo único que importa.

- Lo he conseguido, pequeña. Al fin es oficial.

- ¿Si? – exclamó, adivinando la noticia que iba a darle su tía. - ¿Mamá?

- Desde hace una semana.

- ¿Ves como tu mamá si que te quiere? – dijo Renesmee, que estaba tumbada al lado de su tío, abrazada a su peluche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jacob detuvo su moto cerca del club. Estaba buscando a James, pero no le encontró, por lo que sacó su móvil y le llamó. Al ver el número que le llamaba, contestó al momento.

_- James, no te imaginas lo que he descubierto. – dijo James directamente._

- ¿Qué has descubierto?

_- ¿Recuerdas a Violeta? ¿La que te mordió?_

- Como olvidarla.

_- Pues es policía._

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo has descubierto? – exclamó, cerrando la puerta de la casa.

_- La he visto en un coche patrulla. Tal vez su amiga Isa también lo sea._

- Ya me he encargado de ello. – bajó las escaleras y fue hacia el sótano con una bolsa en la mano.

_- ¿Cómo? – preguntó, satisfecho. Acababa de descubrir lo que necesitaba saber._

- Tranquilo. Tú preocúpate de prepararte para la universidad.

- _Pero…_

- Rosalie acaba de llamarme. Ella abrirá el club esta noche. Tómate el resto del día libre.

James colgó y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y oyó hablar a los prisioneros. Una voz sonaba fuerte, mientras que la otra sonaba muy débil. Se asustó. Los necesitaba vivos, a los dos. Al menos, por el momento. emmett había insistido mucho en que no sufrieran ningún daño grave.

_- Bella, por favor, intenta respirar._

_- Ya… no… puedo…_

_- No puedes morir._

"¿Morir? Rosalie no le pegó tan fuerte. Y yo tampoco."

_- Déjame y lucha por escapar._

_- No me quiero ir si no vienes conmigo. Bella. Bella!_

James dejó caer la bolsa en el suelo y abrió la puerta a toda prisa. Vio Bella tumbada en el suelo y a Edward arrodillado a su lado, llorando. James se arrodilló a su lado y, cuando fue a tomarle el pulso, Bella se sentó, dándole un fuerte cabezazo que dejó K.O. a James.

- Joder, que cabeza más dura que tiene el cabrón.

- Vámonos. – Edward ayudó a Bella a levantarse y ataron a James de pies y manos.

Edward cogió a Bella de la mano y subieron corriendo las escaleras, pero no pudieron salir de la casa. Un muchacho alto y musculoso se interpuso en su camino, apuntándoles con su arma reglamentaria.

- No puedo dejar que os marchéis. – dijo apuntando solo a Edward.

- Emmett, ¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo? – dijo Bella sin poder disimular el dolor que sentía. – no lo entiendo.

- Es muy simple, Bella.

- Dinero. – dijo Edward.

- Mucho dinero.

- Convenciste a Rosalie para que hiciera esto. – dijo, sintiendo como Bella estrechaba su mano con fuerza.

- No conoces muy bien a tu novia, querido Eddie. – les indicó con la cabeza que bajaran al sótano, pero Bella no se movió del sitio. – Todo esto fue idea suya y de tu amigo. Yo solo he ayudado. Moveos.

- No.

- Bella, no quiero hacerte daño. – dijo sinceramente. – bajad.

- Prefiero que me mates ahora. – se puso delante de Edward, frente al cañón del arma. – Acaba rápido.

- Bella, no hagas tonterías. Piensa en tu hija.

- Como le toques un solo pelo a mi hija, te mato! – gritó, lanzándose sobre Emmett

Ambos cayeron al suelo, luchando por hacerse con el poder del arma. Una fuerte detonación retumbó por toda la casa. Edward se quedó paralizado al ver a Bella inmóvil bajó el gran cuerpo de Emmett. Ninguno de los dos se movía, lo que aun lo desesperaba más.

Podía oír gritar a James, que les insultaba desde el sótano, pero ignoró los gritos y se acercó a los cuerpos inmóviles de los dos policías. Oyó una sirena a lo lejos mientras empujaba el cuerpo de Emmett a un lado. Bella empezó a toser, mientras que Edward palpaba su cuerpo, en busca de la herida que no encontró.

- Emmett está herido. – dijo entre tos y tos. – Ayúdale.

- Ha intentado matarnos. – dijo Edward, ayudando a Bella a ponerse en pie y la llevó hacia una silla. – merece morir.

- No. Merece pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel.

- Pero…

- Por favor, Edward. Ayúdale, tú eres médico.

- Voy a por el botiquín.

Edward bajó corriendo al sótano y volvió en menos de un minuto.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – consiguió decir Emmett, mientras que Edward le sacaba la bala comunas pinzas que encontró por la cocina.

- Porque Bella me lo ha pedido.

En ese momento, tres personas entraron en la casa. El capitán Swan fue directamente a abrazar a su hija, mientras que Victoria le guiñó un ojo y fue hacia Emmett. la tercera persona, que Bella no logró ver, llamó a una ambulancia.

- ¿Estás bien, cariño?

- Estoy bien, papá. Aunque no aprietes tanto, tengo una costilla rota. – dijo logrando reír.

- Perdona hija.

- En el sótano hemos dejado al otro. – dijo. – Ve.

- De acuerdo.

El capitán se marchó y Bella miró al chico que estaba aun con el teléfono en la mano. Le abrazó al momento.

- Cuanto lo siento. – dijo Jacob, devolviéndole el abrazo. – Si lo hubiera sabido…

- Tranquilo, estoy bien.

- Y has salvado a Edward.

- En realidad, él me salvó a mí. Perdóname.

- ¿Porque?

- Por haber jugado contigo.

- Era necesario. Solo hacías tu trabajo.

- Aun así, lo siento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Espero que os haya gustado.

Opiniones y teorías, por fi.

Besitos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde en tercera persona.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

12.

- Entraré yo primera. – susurró Bella a sus dos compañeros. – iré desarmada.

Hacía una semana que había rescatado a Edward de sus secuestradores. Rosalie había conseguido huir, pero un testigo les había dicho que la habían visto entrar en el club esa tarde.

- Pero teniente…

- Sargento Sutherland, quiero sacarla por las buenas. – se puso el micrófono bajo la blusa y el chaleco antibalas, comprobando que se le oyera bien. – si no sale bien, lo oiréis y entráis.

- Si, teniente. – dijeron Sutherland y Newton al mismo tiempo.

Bella se puso la cazadora que la identificaba como policía y fue hacia la puerta del club J. Entró en el local y fue directamente hacia el despacho de James, donde se había encontrado con Rosalie la vez anterior, y donde la encontró en ese momento, sentada en el sofá, con una botella de vodka en la mano.

- Italiana, ¿eh? – Dijo mirándola fijamente, - Puta.

- Aquí la única que folla por dinero eres tú. – dijo Bella, que no se había movido de la puerta del despacho.

- Tú has matado a mi marido. – dijo poniéndose en pie, tambaleándose a causa de la cantidad del alcohol ingerido.

Bella se quedó paralizada ante esas palabras. Sabía que Rosalie salía con Edward y con Emmett, pero no que estaba casada.

- No pongas esa cara. Sabes perfectamente lo que has hecho, asesina! – Rosalie corrió hacia Bella, que le dio un puñetazo e hizo que Rosalie cayera al suelo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Qué?

- Dime tu apellido! – dijo Bella, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Rosalie, sujetándola por las muñecas.

- Hale.

- Tu apellido de casada.

- McCarty.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó, sorprendida. Su descuidó y, en menos de cinco segundos, Bella se encontró con la espalda pegada al suelo, con Rosalie encima de ella. – No lo puedo creer.

- Morirás por haberle matado. – dijo llevando las manos a su cuello, apretando levemente. – Realmente eres muy guapa. – susurró.

Para sorpresa de Bella, Rosalie acercó su rostro al de la teniente y la besó. Bella sintió como Rosalie apretaba su agarre mientras metía su lengua en su boca. Cuando Bella siguió con el beso, sintió el agarre más flojo. Dejó de resistirse y siguió besando a Rosalie hasta que esta dejó de estrangularla y, rondando de nuevo por el suelo, volvió a ponerse sobre la joven rubia. Aun besándose, Bella cogió las esposas que llevaba en el cinturón y esposó a Rosalie, que se paralizó al oír el clic del cerrar de las esposas.

- Rosalie McCarty, queda detenida por el secuestro de Edward Cullen y el secuestro y la agresión a una agente de policía. – dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. – Levanta del suelo.

Bella se puso en pie y, a su vez, levantó a Rosalie del suelo. Tuvo que sacarla a empujones, ya que Rosalie se estaba resistiendo bastante. Cuando salieron del club, la llevó hacia el coche patrulla que les esperaba en la puerta. Se habría congregado una muchedumbre en la calle. Pasaron por el pasillo que se había creado y Bella metió con cuidado a Rosalie en el coche.

Cuando el coche se alejó, con Rosalie aun insultándola, Bella se dio la vuelta y volvió hacia la puerta del club donde, además de Victoria y Mike, estaba Jacob. En cuanto el muchacho vio que Bella se acercaba, echó a correr hacia ella y la abrazó. Hacía casi una semana que no sabía nada de ella.

- Hola Jacob.

- Cuanto me alegro de ver que estás bien. – dijo alzándola varios centímetros del suelo. – Sargento Swan. – añadió, dejándole en el suelo, recobrando un poco la compostura.

- Eh! Que la sargento soy yo! – se quejó Victoria.

- ¿Y eso? – dijo Jacob mirándoles a los tres, desconcertado.

- El teniente Cruise ha sido aceptado en el FBI, así que el puesto quedó libre. – empezó a decir Victoria.

- Y como Bella consiguió resolver el caso y detener a dos de los cabecillas, el capitán la ascendió. – continuó diciendo Mike.

- Y a mi también! – dijo Victoria con orgullo. – Y te lo debo a ti. – se acercó a Jacob y le dio un fuerte y sonoro beso en la mejilla. – Gracias.

- No ha sido nada. – dijo Jacob, que estaba rojo como un tomate. – enhorabuena a las dos.

- Gracias y, ante todo, perdón. – dijo Bella, que no podía dejar de disculparse por haber estado jugando con Jacob.

En ese momento, Mike y Victoria se alejaron y empezaron a echar a la gente que se había congregado por allí.

- No tienes porque pedirme perdón.

- Claro que si. Te engañé para poder infiltrarme en el club. – dijo Bella, que apenas alzaba la voz. Se sentía realmente avergonzada por haberse aprovechado de la bondad del chico.

- No importa. Estabas trabajando.

- Mi trabajo no implicaba besarte. – dijo Bella, con la mano de Jacob entre las suyas. – eres un gran chico, pero soy siete años mayor que tú.

- A mi no me importa. – dijo alzando la mano que tenía libre hasta rozar la mejilla de Bella. – Me gustas mucho.

Jacob acercó lentamente su rostro al de Bella y rozó levemente sus labios, aunque al momento, Bella llevó su mano a la nuca de él y profundizó el beso. Cuando sintió la mano de Jacob acariciar su cintura, se tensó y terminó suavemente con el beso.

- Lo siento, yo…

- Sht. – puso su dedo sobre los labios de Bella y besó su mejilla.

- No puedo hacerlo. Lo siento. No se que es lo que me ha pasado. – dijo apartando el dedo de Jacob de sus labios.

- Tranquila.

- No me malinterpretes. Me gustas, pero…

- Es Edward, verdad? – preguntó con tristeza.

- No. – mintió. – es que ahora, lo único que quiero es centrarme en mi hija.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿No me odias?

- No. Lo entiendo. Y a pesar de lo que siento por ti, me conformo con que solo seamos amigos.

- Tal y como yo decía. Eres un gran chico. – dijo Bella, dándole un breve abrazo al chico, que sonrió al momento.

- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a dar un paseo o a tomar algo?

- No puedo. Tengo que ir al hospital.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? – dijo Jacob, observando atentamente a Bella por si ésta estaba herida.

- Si, es que en dos días es la operación de Renesmee y quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado.

- Espero que la operación baya muy bien.

Victoria y Mike volvieron a la puerta del club. Ya no quedaba nadie por la calle. Eran las siete de la tarde.

- Se acerca el gran día, no? – dijo Victoria, que había empezado a quitarse el chaleco antibalas.

- Si. – respondió Bella.

- ¿Está nerviosa?

- ¿Quién? ¿Renesmee? Que va! – exclamó Bella, sonriendo. La primera vez que sonreía en mucho tiempo. – es ella la que no deja de intentar tranquilizarme a mí.

- Seguro que genial. – dijeron Mike y Jacob al mismo tiempo.

- Eso espero.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital? – añadió Jacob.

- De acuerdo.

Jacob y Bella se despidieron de los compañeros de ésta y fueron hacia un BMW descapotable negro, que estaba aparcado a una manzana del club.

- ¿¡Este es tu coche? – exclamó Bella cuando Jacob abrió la puerta del copiloto y le invitó a subirse al coche.

- Si. ¿Te gusta?

- Gustar es poco. Debe de haberte costado una pasta.

- La verdad es que el club siempre ha ido muy bien. – dijo poniéndose a volante. - ¿Te llevo directamente al hospital?

- Prefiero pasar antes por mi casa, si no te importa. Quiero quitarme esta ropa.

- Muy bien. Apunta. – Jacob le pasó un GPS a Bella y ésta anotó en él la dirección de su casa.

- Por cierto. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con el club? – preguntó Bella cuando Jacob puso el coche en marcha.

- He pensado en venderlo y, con el dinero que saque, iré a la universidad.

- Me parece una idea estupenda.

Jacob sonrió y aceleró, aunque al momento redujo la velocidad.

- Olvidaba que eres poli.

- Estoy fuera de servicio. – dijo Bella, riendo al ver la expresión de la cara de Jacob. – Quiero llegar al hospital antes de mañana.

- De acuerdo.

.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Edward, asomando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación. En cuanto vio a la pequeña, no pudo evitar sonreír. - ¿Cómo está mi doncella?

- Eddie!

Renesmee se levantó de la cama de un salto y fue corriendo hacia Edward, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

- Al fin has podido venir!

- Si, perdóname. Es que tuve ciertos problemillas. – dijo llevando en brazos a la niña hacia el pasillo. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a jugar con Seth y los demás niños?

- Si! Pero… es que Jasper no me deja. – murmuró la pequeña, que abrazó a Edward del cuello. – dice que si no hay un doctor cerca no puedo jugar con él ni con los demás. – dijo cuando entraron en el ascensor.

- Doncella mía, yo soy doctor. – dijo acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña.

- ¿Entonces si que puedo ir a jugar?

- Claro que si, - las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Edward dejó a la niña en el suelo y ambos empezaron a correr por los pasillos.

Renesmee fue la primera en llegar y empezó a saltar y a reír, gritando que había ganado. En cuanto los niños vieron llegar a Edward, corrieron hacia él y se lanzaron a sus brazos, consiguiendo que todos cayeran al suelo, riendo i gritando el nombre de Edward a coro.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – dijo una voz, intentando parecer severa.

Edward alzó la cabeza y vio a tres personas. Tras él estaban Jasper, que no dejaba de sonreír, Jacob, que le miraba divertido y, para su sorpresa, Bella, que tenía a la pequeña Renesmee cogida en brazos.

- Mami, Edward ha vuelto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lamento el retraso, he estado un poquillo ocupada, pero espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde en tercera persona.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**13**

- Reconozco que me ha sorprendido encontrarte aquí. – dijo Bella.

Ella, Edward y renesmee estaban en la habitación de la pequeña. Bella sentada en la cama y Edward estaba sentado en la butaca, con Renesmee sobre su regazo, dormida abrazada a su cuello.

- Soy voluntario.

- Lo se. Victoria me lo contó. Pero, si eres médico, ¿porque no trabajas aquí?

- Aun no tengo el doctorado.

- Ah.

- Supongo que te referías a que hago fuera de la cárcel.

- Si.

Edward había sido condenado a un año de cárcel por fingir su secuestro y no había pasado allí ni una semana.

- Me han dejado salir antes. Tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi doncella. – dijo estrechando a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

- ¿Se puede? – dijo la voz de Jasper desde la puerta. – Edward, ya tengo los resultados de las pruebas. – dijo alzando la mano en la que llevaba unos papeles.

- Y? – preguntó Edward, expectante.

- Que resultados? – preguntó Bella, intrigada, mirando alternativamente a su hermano y a Edward.

- Bella, te dije que ya teníamos un donante.

- Así es.

- Pues le tienes delante.

- Que? – Bella miró a Edward y se puso a llorar. Se dio cuenta de que Edward también estaba emocionado. – Tú? Ella? – dijo mirándole a él y a la niña. Aun no acababa de creérselo.

- Tenía miedo de que no fuera compatible. – susurró, acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

- Pues lo eres. Cien por cien.

- Gracias.

Todos miraron a Renesmee, que estaba con los ojos abiertos.

- Gracias por cumplir tu promesa. – dijo en un susurro.

- Gracias a tu mamá por salvarme la vida.

En ese momento el móvil de Bella comenzó a sonar. Salió de la habitación y respondió mientras iba a toda prisa hacia una salita, donde estaba la compañera de habitación de su niña, que estaba con una chica.

- Swan. – dijo al responder.

- _Aquí el capitán Swan._

- Dime.

_- Acaban de decirme que han soltado a Edward Cullen._

- Capitán, papá. He conocido al donante. Es cien por cien compatible.

_- Ah si? y quien es?_

- Edward. Por eso le han soltado.

_- Madre mía! Entonces todo irá sobre ruedas._

- ¿El qué?

_- Por eso te llamaba. Tienes que hacerte cargo de edward hasta que haya que volver a llevarlo a la cárcel._

- Que? Pero yo no puedo irme a su casa para vigilarle.

_- Por eso vas a tener que llevártelo a tu casa, hasta que tenga que volver a la cárcel._

- Pero…

_- Por favor. Me lo ha pedido el jefe._

- Bueno, vale. – se rindió Bella, mirando a las chicas, que estaban abrazadas, mirando el televisor.

_- Gracias._

Bella colgó el teléfono y saludó a la pequeña Ali con la mano.

- ¿Renesmee ya tiene donante? – preguntó la pequeña.

- Si.

- Que bien!

- ¿Tú que grupo sanguíneo tienes? – dijo Bella, sentándose en una butaca cercana.

Estuvo hablando con las chicas y, en cuanto supo que ambas tenían el mismo grupo sanguíneo, fue corriendo al despacho de Jasper. Por el camino, pasó por delante de la habitación en la que estaba su niña. Vio a Edward y a Renesmee, dormidos, tumbados en la cama, ambos con sendas pelucas. Jasper venía por el pasillo.

- ¿Llevan mucho rato dormidos? – preguntó Bella a su hermano.

- Se acaban de dormir.

- Jasper, quiero que hagas las pruebas de compatibilidad de mi sangre y la de Ali.

- ¿Por qué?

- Somos del mismo grupo sanguíneo.

- De acuerdo. Lo haré.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Victoria siguió paseándose por la pequeña habitación en la que llevaba ya más de media hora. No había conseguido que el detenido abriera la boca. Si ya era bastante difícil hacer hablar a un civil cualquiera, mucho peor era interrogar a un policía. Sobretodo si este había sido uno de sus mejores amigos.

Victoria decidió dejar a un lado a la policía que tenía en su interior y habló como la amiga que era.

- Aun no consigo entenderlo.

Silencio.

- ¿Pero como se te pudo ocurrir?

Silencio.

- Casi me desmayo cuando James te acusó y tú ni siquiera te defendiste.

Silencio.

- A Bella se le partió el corazón.

- ¿Cómo está Bella? – dijo al fin, moviéndose inquieto en la silla en la que estaba sentado, esposado de pies y manos.

- Destrozada. Por tu culpa.

- Yo… lo siento. Nunca quise hacerle daño.

- Ya…

- Victoria, sabes que la amo.

- Ya. Y por eso estás casado. Pero si encima te follabas a Leah! Yo misma os vi en el fichero! – exclamó Victoria.

- Eso no quita que ame a Bella.

- Casado… y con Rosalie Hale. Ella se tiraba a Edward e incluso a algunas de las chicas del club. Chicas! Y según James, tú también.

Silencio.

- Solo quiero saber quien lo ideó todo.

- Fue idea de los tres. – se limitó a decir.

- Ya… no te creo. – Victoria fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

- Sargento Sutherland.

- Si? – dijo, sin siquiera volverse a mirar a Emmett.

- ¿Cómo está Renesmee?

- La operación ha ido muy bien. Un poco más y matas a la única persona que podía salvarle la vida.

- Bella no era compatible.

- No estoy hablando de Bella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Que? Cuales son los resultados? – repitió Bella. No hacía ni dos minutos que había preguntado lo mismo.

- Paciencia, Isabella. ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Renesmee?

- Ahora está durmiendo. Va!

Varios minutos más tarde, Jasper se puso en pie y fue hacia la camilla en la que su hermana estaba tumbada. Llevaba dos noches sin dormir, debido a la operación de la pequeña.

- Bella, lo siento mucho. – dijo Jasper.

- No vas a poder ir con Renesmee mañana a casa.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque os vamos a operar a Ali y a ti.

Bella se puso en pie de golpe y saltó a los brazos de su hermano, riendo y llorando de alegría al mismo tiempo. Alegría de poder ayudar a la pequeña a vivir. Bella abrazó con fuerza a Jasper y no le soltó hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta de la consulta. Bella se arregló la ropa mientras su hermano hablaba con alguien.

_- Señorita Hale. Tengo que darle una noticia. – "Hale?" – pensó Bella._

_- Dígame doctor. – "Esa no es la voz de Rosalie. Es la voz de…"_

_- Tenemos una donante para su sobrina. Digo, hija. – rectificó Jasper._

_- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Puedo saber quien es?_

- Señorita Hale. Esta es Bella Swan, la donante.

- Ah! – gritó Alice, emocionada, antes de abalanzarse sobre Bella, saltando a sus brazos, provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo, riendo. – Muchas gracias! Muchas gracias! – iba diciendo, besando las mejillas de Bella. – Cuando Ali se entere se pondrá muy contenta. Hoy es su cumpleaños.

- ¿Cuántos años cumple? – preguntó Bella.

Jasper ayudó a Alice a levantarse del suelo y, en cuanto estuvieron cara a cara, se creó un ambiente un poco extraño. Bella también se levantó del suelo y sonrió al ver que Jasper y Alice se miraban fijamente a los ojos. "La verdad es que hacen buena pareja." – pensó Bella, saliendo de la sala, dejando a solas a la parejita.

Fue hacia el dormitorio de su hija, pero allí solo estaba Edward, sentado en una silla, leyendo un libro.

- ¿Donde están las niñas?

- En la sala de juegos. – dijo sin levantar la vista del libro.

- ¿Tú te encuentras bien?

- Si. Ya estoy recuperado.

- Edward, yo… solo quería darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por mi hija. – dijo, dejándose caer sobre la cama. – no me lo esperaba.

- Lo entiendo. Un niño rico, mimado, al que solo le importa el dinero de sus padres y solo piensa en él mismo. – dijo, dejando el libro a un lado.

- Yo nunca he dicho eso.

- LA verdad es que si lo dijiste, y tienes toda la razón. – Edward se puso en pie y se sentó al lado de Bella. – Solo pensaba en el dinero de mis padres y no me molestaba en acabar la carrera por pereza. Solo quería dinero rápido para pagar mis adicciones.

- ¿Adicciones?

- si. – suspiró. – drogas y sexo. Estaba intentando dejarlo, desde que…

- ¿Desde qué? – preguntó Bella, interesada.

- Desde que soy voluntario. Me he dado cuenta de que hay muchas más cosas en la vida.

- ¿Cómo cual?

- Como tú.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se que he tardado, pero… bueno, no me excusaré.**

**Un besito a todas.**

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde en tercera persona.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**14.**

- ¿Va a venir Jacob hoy? - preguntó Renesmee.

- No lo se. Hoy es su primer día de trabajo. - Bella se acercó a su hija y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. - Estará un poco ocupado.

- Entonces, ¿me voy a quedar sola?

- No. Ali va a venir a cuidarte.

- Vale. ¿Cuando?

Ding, dong.

- Ahora mismo. - dijo Bella poniéndose en pie.

Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con una joven de quince años, de cabello rubio, corto, engominado en punto y con el flequillo largo y liso hacia un lado. Sus ojos castaños se posaron sobre Bella y sonrió.

- Buenos días, capitana Swan.

- Hola Ali. Pasa. - Bella se hizo a un lado y miró a su hija, que estaba abrazando a Ali en ese momento. - Portaos bien. Hay comida en la nevera, ya sabeis cual es mi número. Si ocurre algo, cualquier cosa, me llamais. A mí o a Jacob, que sale del trabajo en cuatro horas.

- Si señora. - dijeron al mismo tiempo. - Mamá. - dijo Renesmee yendo hacia ella.

- ¿Si, cariño? - Bella se puso en cuclillas y puso la cara al mismo nivel de la de su hija.

- Que te vaya muy bien el día en el trabajo. - dijo abrazando a su madre, mientras que esta acariciaba el pelo de su hija, castaño y rizado como el suyo.

- Gracias, pequeña. Adiós chicas.

Bella salió de la casa y fue hacia su coche. Se montó en él, lo puso en marcha y puso rumbo a la comisaría. Ese era su último día antes del mes de vacaciones que le correspondía.

La vida sonreía a Bella y ese día su felicidad podía verse completa.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Ali y Renesmee habían sido operadas de leucemia. Gracias a la própia Bella y a Edward, las niñas habían superado el cáncer que las había azotadon de niñas. Jacob había vendido el club, había ido a la universidad y se había convertido en un gran amigo de la familia. Cuando no tenía clase, Jacob se había convertido en el canguro de Renesmee. Edward había salido de la cárcel después de dos años,había pasado un año en la casa de campo de sus padres, solo, pero había terminado ingresando en un centro de desintoxicación por voluntad própia. Salía esa misma tarde.

- Buenos días, capitana Swan. - dijo Victoria, que estaba en el despacho de su jefa.

- Buenos días, teniente. ¿Pasa algo? - dijo al verle sonreír.

- Hoy sale Edward del centro. - dijo en tono cantarín.

- Ya lo se. Y?

- ¿No estás emocionada por verle?

- No. - mintió, sintiendo como empezaba a sonrojarse.

No se lo había dicho a nadie pero, desde el momento en que salieron del hospital, después de la operación, Bella había empezado a sentir algo por Edward. Durante los dos días anteriores a sendas operaciones, habían hablado mucho, y se había dado cuenta de que Edward era un gran chico, solo que había estado rodeado por la gente equivocda.

- Ya. Y por eso te has puesto más roja que un tomate.

- Cállate.

- Ten. - dijo Victoria dándole una carpeta.

- ¿Qué es?

- Hoy salen de la cárcel. - dijo, cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

- ¿Qué? Pero si estaban condenados a diez años! - exclamó.

- Los sueltan por buen comportamiento.

- ¿A los tres? - dijo dejándose caer en la silla.

- No. Solo James y Emmett. - Victoria se sentó en la otra silla y empezó a jugar con un boli que había encima de la mesa. - Rosalie es otro tema.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Se ha peleado varias veces con algunas de las reclusas. Le va a costar que le suelten. - dijo distraídamente.

- Que le den. ¿Quien se encargará de la condicional?

- Denali que se encargará de James y Black de Emmett. - dijo mientras Bella leía lo mismo en el informe que acababa de darle la sargento.

- ¿Tanya ya ha aprovado el examen?

- Si.

- Genial. ¿Y por qué le han dado Emmett a Jacob?

Jacob había estudiado derecho, había querido entrar en la academia, pero al final había hecho el examen para ser agente de la condicional.

- Es su primer caso.

- Lo ha pedido él. - dijo Victoria. - Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿comemos juntas?

- No puedo. Hoy como con mi padre.

El padre de Bella y antiguo capitán de esa comisaría, había sido herido en acto de servicio y, al ser una lesión que iba a arrastrar toda la vida (una herida en la pierna que le había dejado cojo) y se había retirado. ahora Bella era la capitana, la segunda más joven de toda la ciudad, Victoria era la teniente y el agente Newton ahora era el sargento Newton.

- Bueno, pues entonces ya nos veremos.

Bella se puso en pie y fuie hacia la puerta.

- Mañana nos vemos en mi casa, a las seis.

- ¿Mañana no es el cumpleaños de Renesmee?

- Si y no puedes faltar. Y trae a Garret. - dijo refiriéndose al novio de su amiga.

- ¿Va a ir Edward? - dijo Victoria poniéndose en pie.

- Adios! Me espera mi padre! - dijo Bella, saliendo a toda prisa del despacho, alejándose de las risas de su amiga.

.-.-.-.

- Bueno ¿y a qué hora termina Jacob de trabajar? - dijo Alice, que estaba ayudando a Renesmee a hacer los deberes. - La raiz cuadrada de 225 es 15, no 5. - dijo señalando en el cuaderno donde estaba el error.

- Gracias Ali. - dijo borrando el resultado. - Tienes razón. - Renesmee anotó el nuevo resultado y dejó el lápiz a un lado. - Ahora solo falta una hora para que salga. - murmuró.

- ¿Le llamamos luego?

- ¿Te gusta Jacob? - dijo la niña, mirando a su amiga.

- Si. Es muy guapo y siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

- Si...

- ¿A ti te gusta? - exclamó Ali. - Pero si solo tienes nueve años!

- Mañana cumplo diez! - cogió el cuaderno y continuó haciendo los deberes.

- Jacob tienen veintidós años. Es demasiado mayor para tí.

- Y para tí también.

- Pero yo tengo quince. - dijo Ali con orgullo.

- Me voy a buscar agua. - Renesmee se puso en pie y fue hacia la cocina.

Cogió un helado del congelador y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, comiendo el helado de chocolate, pensando en lo que acababa de decirle Ali. "Tiene razón. soy una cría." - pensó, sintiendo como una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

- ¿Renesmee?

Ali entró en la cocina y se arrodilló al lado de la niña, que lloraba con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y el rostro esondido entre ellos. Abrazó a Renesmee y ésta la abrazó al momento, intentado dejar de llorar, pero no podía.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Solo quiero ser mayor. - sollozó Renesmee.

- Yo nunca haría nada con él. Ante todo, somos amigas. - Ali se puso en pie, con Renesmee abrazada a ella, y la llevó a la cama. Ali se tumbó a su lado. - Te quiero más a ti.

- Yo también te quiero, Ali.

- Voy a preparar la comida. - dijo Ali yendo hacia la puerta. - Comeremos aquí, juntas.

- Vale.

.-.-.-.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí! - exclamó James.

Un policia lo llevaba cogido del brazo, mientras que a su lado iba Emmett acompañado de otro policia, aunque a él no lo llevaban sujeto. Frente a la valla, Jacob y Tania esperaban a los prisioneros que tendría que vigilar de ahora en adelante. Ambos vestían con traje, negro, con camisa y blusa blanca respectivamente, y con gafas de sol oscuras. Jacob hizo una mueca de asco al ver a su ex-amigo.

- ¿Vas a vigilarme tú?

- No. Yo voy a vigilarte! - dijo Tania con brusquedad.

Tanya conocía a James. Él era el que había seducido y metido a su hermana Kate en el mundo de la prostiturción. Por suerte, y con la ayuda de ella, Kate había dejado ese mundo y Kate había ido a la universidad. Ahora Kate era abogada.

Tanya se quitó las gafas de sol y la sonrisa burlona que había en el rostro de James se desvaneció. Reconoció a la chica al momento.

- Vamos. - Jacob cogió la bolsa que le tendía el guardia que llevaba a Emmett y él y Jacob fueron hacia el coche de éste último. - Ponte el cinturón. - dijo poniendo el coche en marcha.

Emmett no dijo nada al principio, pero tanto silencio estaba empezando a ponerle nervioso, sobretodo porque estaba en el coche del dueño del club en el que había conocido a Rosalie, el mismo que era amigo de Edward y, por lo que había oído, amigo de Bella. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella durante los últimos cuatro años.

- ¿Como está Bella? - se decidió a preguntar.

Jacob continuó conduciendo el silencio. Había empezado a temblar y no quería perder el control del coche.

- Vale. Se que no merezco que me respondas. - siguió diciendo Emmett. - seguro que todo le va muy bien. Ella es muy fuerte.

- Cállate ya. No estoy aquí para charlar contigo. - dijo Jacob, al tiempo que aparcaba frente a un enorme edficio. - Sal del coche.

Emmett y Jacob salieron del coche y entraron en el edificio.

- Buenos días, agente Black.

- ¿Que tal, Harry? - saludó al portero y acompañío a Emmett al ascensor.

Subieron cinco pisos y salieron a un rellano en el que habían tres puertas. Jacob sacó una llave del bolsillo de su americana y se la dio a Emmett.

- Como perdiste tu casa cuando te metieron en la cárcel, el departamento te ha asignado un apartamento. - dijo mientras Emmett abría la puerta. - Debido a tu pasado y al buen trabajo que hiciste como policía, te permiten tener un apartamento pata ti solo.

- Gracias, Jacob.

- Si por mi fuera, te metería en una cueva y taparía la estrada con una roca.

Emmett no dijo nada, aunque se notaba que sentía que lamentaba que Jacob le odiara tanto.

- Una pregunta. - dijo, saliendo del apartamento. - ¿Como está tu mujer?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**De nuevo estoy por aquí.**

**Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Solo queda un capítulo y el epílogo.**

**Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**Besitos a todos y todas.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde en tercera persona.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

15.

- Espera! - Emmett salió corriendo del apartamento y paró las puertas del ascensor antes de que estas se cerraran. - ¿Le pasa algo a Rosalie?

- No. Es que me ha sorprendido que preguntaras por Bella y no por tu esposa. - dijo Jacob, poniéndose de nuevo las gafas de sol. - Llámame mañana por la mañana para ir a la entrevista de trabajo.

- ¿Como está Rose? ¿Ya ha salido?

- Adiós. - Jacob apartó las manos de Emmmet, las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a bajar.

.-..-..-..-..-.

Después de despedirse de Charlie, Bella se montó en su coche y fue directamente hacia la clínica. Aparcó en el aparcamiento exterior y fue hacia la entrada, donde se encontró con el señor y la señora Cullen. En cuanto la vieron llegar, la señora Cullen fue hacia Bella y la abrazó.

Desde que Edward había entrado en la cárcel después de la operación de Renesmee y del propio Edward, los Cullen y Bella se habían visto a menudo. Ellos la habían mantenido informada sobre el estado de Edward en todo momento.

- ¿Aun no ha salido? - preguntó Bella, mirando hacia la puerta del edificio.

- Se está despidiendo de sus compañeros y de los médicos. Bella, gracias de nuevo. Gracias a ti, Edward tomó la decisión correcta. - dijo Esme, que en ese momento estaba abrazando a su marido.

- Él tomó la decisión, yo solo le recomendé este centro, que es muy bueno.

- Gracias por ayudarnos durante todo este tiempo. - dijo el señor Cullen.

- Volvería a hacerlo.

En ese momento, el muchacho, de trenta y un años, salió del edificio y fue hacia ellos. Abrazó y besó las mejillas de sus padres y se quedó parado ante Bella. Abrió sus brazos y, sin poder contenerse, Bella saltó a sus brazos, rodeando el cuerpo de Edward con sus piernas, y chocaron sus labios, dando paso a un apasionado beso. Un beso y un abrazo que habían estado esperando cuatro años para realizarse.

- Te amo, Isabella Swan. - dijo, sin abandonar sus labios en ningún momento, acariciando su espalda con una mano, mientras que su otra mano acariciaba el trasero de la chica.

- Yo también, Edward Cullen. - admitió al fin. - Yo tampoco.

.-..-..-..-..-.

- ¡¿Hay alguien en casa? - dijo Jacob al abrir la puerta de la casa de su mejor amiga. - Soy yo, Jacob!

- Es Jacob!

Alice y Renesmee bajaron corriendo las escaleras y abrazaron con fuerza a Jacob, que sonrió al verlas con sus habituales pelucas rosas, aunque las chicas se las quitaron al momento.

- No os quiteis las pelucas. Estais muy guapas. - dijo, cuando las chicas al fin le soltaron. - ¿Donde está Bella?

- Trabajando. - dijo Renesmee.

Los tres fueron al sofá y se sentaron frente al televisor, poniendo uno de los programas favoritos de la familia. Como cada día, las chicas acabaron llorando. Y como cada día, Jacob besó las mejillas de ambas y les dio un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Quereis que vayamos al parque de atracciones?

- Pero mamá llegará pronto. - dijo Renesmee, que en ese momento estaba sentada en el regazo de su amigo y canguro, abrazada a su cuello. - ¿No podemos esperar a que venga?

- Claro que si. ¿Ya habeis comido?

- Si.

- Bien.

El telefono de Jacob empezó a sonar en ese momento, pero no se movió cuando respondió.

- Dime Bella.

_- ¿Como ha ido el primer día de trabajo?_

- Muy bien. Ya te lo contaré. ¿Que ocurre?

_- ¿Estás en casa?_

- No, estoy en la tuya. - dijo, acariciando la mejilla de Renesmee, queno dejaba de sonreír.

_- Si, a eso me refería. Ahora vamos hacia allí._

- Vamos?

_- Si. Edward ya ha salido. Se muere por veros._

- Oye. Les he propuesto a las chicas de ir al parque de atracciones. ¿Quedamos allí? ¿Llamo a Jasper y Alice?

_- Me parece una gran idea. Nos vemos allí._

- Un beso. - Jacob guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y se puso en pie, con Renesmee en sus brazos. - Vamos, chicas. Nos vamos al parque de atracciones. Bella nos esperará allí.

- Bien! - Renesmee besó la mejilla de Jacob y salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

Ali ayudó a Renesmee a preparar su mochila y bajaron juntas al jardín. Jacob ya les esperaba en su coche, esperándolas. La pequeña se montó en el asiento trasero, mientras que Alice se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto. Los tres se pusieron el cinturón y se pusieron en marcha.

.-..-..-..-..-.

Jasper colgó el teléfono y se volvió, fijando la vista en el cuerpo desnudo de Alice, que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Pasó un dedo por su espalda, viendo como Alice abría los ojos y sonreía.

- ¿Quien te ha llamado?

- Jacob. Dice que se lleva a las niñas al parque de atracciones y nos ha pedido si queremos ir con ellos.

Alice se acercó a Jasper y se tumbó sobre la espalda de él, besando su nuca.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

- Bueno... puede ser en media hora. - Jasper se dio la vuelta, con Alice aun encima, y empezó a besarla. - Edward ya ha salido y vendrá con Bella.

- De acuerdo. Pues en una hora vamos.

.-..-..-..-..-.

- ¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? - dijo Edward, que en ningún momento soltó la mano de Bella.

Estaban en la puerta del parque de atracciones, sentados en un banco. Desde que habían llegado allí, hacia diez minutos, no se habían separado ni un momento. No podía dejar de besar la mano de Bella, ya que no se atrevía a volver a besar sus labios.

- Claro que sí. Jacob, Renesmee y Jasper están deseando verte. Y Alice quiere conocerte como Dios manda. - dijo Bella, pasando su dedo índice por la mejilla de Edward. - Yo también estaba deseando verte.

- Y yo. Todos los días. Por ti he superado mis adicciones.

- Y estoy muy orgullosa de que lo hayas hecho.

- Ya vienen. . dijo Edward, al ver a Jacob acercarse con Ali de una mano y Renesmee en brazos.

Jacob dejó a la niña en el suelo y esta salió corriendo. Saltó a los brazos de Edward y se puso a llorar.

- Renesmee, ¿Porque lloras? - dijo Edward, abrazando cariñosamente a la pequeña.

- Estás aquí. Por fin estás con nosotros.

Edward se quedó sin habla al darse cuenta de la emoción que embargaba a la niña. Miró a Bella y vio que también estaba llorando.

- No vas a volver a irte, ¿verdad? - dijo Renesmee, mirando a Edward con los ojos bañados de lágrimas. - Ya estás curado, ¿verdad?

- No voy a volver a irme nunca. Te quiero demasiado, mi doncella. - Renesmee besó su mejilla y le abrazó de nuevo. - ¿Como estás, Ali? - dijo, mirando a la joven. - Estás muy guapa.

- Gracias. - dijo, sonrojándose. - Todo va perfecto.

- Me alegro.

- Venga, vamaos entrando. - dijo Jacob.

Bella cogió a Renesmee en brazos y los cinco entraron en el parque de atracciones. Edward y Ali iban de lado, momento que Ali aprobechó para darle un mensaje.

- Mi madre quiere que te diga una cosa. - murmuré, costándole un gran esfuerzo llamar madre a la mujer que tanto dolor le había causado.

- Pensaba que ahora iba a venir con Jasper. - dijo, sorprendido.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía quien era su madre biológica. "Pero Edward merece saberlo" - pensó.

- No, ella... me refiero a mi madre biológica.

- Quien...

- Rosalie dice que le gustaría que fueras a verla.

- ¿Rosalie es tu madre? - exclamó, aunque se arrepintió al momento. Bella, Jacob y Renesmee les miraron fijamente. - Perdona, Ali.

- No pasa nada. - dijo la chica, triste. El pensar en Rosalie le entristecía. Nunca se había preocupado por ella. - Pero me pidió que te lo dijera.

- ¿Sueles ir a verla? - preguntó Edward, hablando en voz baja, tomando la mano de la chica.

- No. Solo la vi el otro día en el juicio.

- ¿Que juicio?

- Al parecer, Jacob ha encontrado a varias de las chicas que trabajaban en el club. Se han armado de valor y la han denunciado.

- Lamento decirlo pero... se merece pasar la vida en la cárcel.

- Que la jodan. - dijo Ali, secándose las lágrimas. - Lo único que sabe hacer es daño. Yo solo tengo una madre y se llama Alice Hale, futura señora de Withlock. - añadió, orgullosa.

- Así me gusta, que sonrias. - dijo Edward, abrazando a la chica, que le devolvió el abrazo al momento.

Jasper y Alice llegaron al parque de atracciones cuando estaban todos tomándose un helado. Jasper aprobechó el momento para darle a Edward la gran noticia. En apenas solo un mes, iban a casarse.

Ya hacía cuatro años que Alice y Jasper estaban juntos, pero habían decidido que se casarían en cuanto Edward saliera de la clínica ya recuperado. Él iba a ser el padrino, junto a Jacob.

- Estoy tan emocionado... - dijo Edward, que en ese momento estaba en una barca, con Bella, en un pequeño lago que había en el parque de atracciones. - Y me alegro tanto de ver que todos estais bien... - tomó la mano de Bella entgre las suyas y la acarició. - Me alegro tanto de estar aquí contigo...

Bella, que estaba sentada delante de él, se acercó un poco y se inclinó hacia él, dándole un breve beso en los labios.

- También me alegro de esto. - dijo, dándole otro beso a Bella, aunque este fue más largo y apasionado. - Quiero decirte algo.

- Dime.

- Me gustaría que saliéramos juntos.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya sabes. Ser novios. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Me encantaría.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Otro capítulo llegó. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Debeis saber que el próximo capítulo es el último de la historia.**

**Me gustaria conocer vbuestra opinión.**

**Besitos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde en tercera persona.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**16. **

Renesmee salió de su casa, despidiéndose de sus padres y fue a pie hacia el centro comercial. La adolescente, de diecisiete años fue hacia la puerta del edificio y esperó. Había quedado allí con su novio. "Vaya lugar para quedar. Se supone que estamos saliendo en secreto y aquí hay más de media ciudad." - pensó, dando vueltas de un lado al otro, nerviosa. Había llegado pronto y odiaba esperar.

Cuando vio llegar el flamante descapotable plateado, sonrió, emocionada, con el corazón latiéndole descontroladamente, como siempre le sucedía cuando le veía.

- Hola preciosa. - dijo, poniéndose las gafas de sol y cerrando la puerta del coche.

Renesmee salió corriendo y saltó a los brazos de su chico, que la recibió con un apasionado beso, de esos que lograban que le temblaran las rodillas.

- Déjame respirar. - dijo de broma.

- Oh, Jake. Mira que eres exagerado! - exclamó, golpeándole en el hombro.

- Perdona. - le dio otro beso, este mucho más breve y le cogió de la mano.

- ¿Por qué hemos quedado aquí? - dijo Renesmee, mientras iban hacia el interior del edificio.

- En este centro comercial trabajan dos de mis antiguos vigilado. - dijo, refiriéndose a la época en que era agente de la condicional. - La capitán me ha pedido como favor que les eche un ojo.

- Vale.

Jacob y ella entraron en el supermercado del centro comercial y les econtraron allí. Él era uno de los guardas de seguridad del centro comercial y ella era una de las mujeres de la limpieza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Trabajando? - preguntó Jacob, mientras que Renesmee les daba la espalda a los tres, eligiendo la chocolatina que le paetecía. - ¿Todo tranquilo?

- Muy tranquilo. - dijo Emmett, sonriendo, mirando hacia un grupo de chicos. - Bueno, hasta este momento. Disculpadme. - dijo, echando a correr hacia unos chicos que estaban guardando unas botellas de ron y vodka en los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta.

- ¿Y tú qué, Rosalie? ¿Como va el trabajo? - dijo, reprimiendo una sonrisa al ver a Rosalie, que estaba fregando el vómito de un niño.

- Cállate.

Rosalie ya tenía treinta y nueve años. Había salido de la cárcel hacía solo diez semanas, después de haber pasado doce años en la cárcel. Trabajaba como limpiadora en el centro comercial, lo que odiaba con toda su alma, mientras que su aun marido Emmett, era el jefe de los guardas de seguridad, trabajo que no parecía disgustarle en absoluto. Él se había adaptado a su nueva vida desde un princio, pero Rosalie se negaba a aceptar la situación. Creía merecer algo mejor.

- Bueno, ya estoy aquí. - dijo Emmett, apareciendo de nuevo a su lado. - Esos chavales querían montar un botellón. ¿Como va, Jacob?

- Bien.

- ¿Como están todos? A veces les veo venir a comprar. - dijo, sin atreverse a mencionar el nombre de Bella delante de Rosalie.

- Todos están bien. - se limitó a decir, mirando de reojo a Renesmee, que se estaba acercando a ellos. Al llegar a su lado, rodeó la cintura de Jacob y miró a Emmett.

- ¿Como va todo, Em? - preguntó.

Emmett la miró y, al cabo de unos segundos, reconoció en aquella chica a la hermosa niña de cinco años que había sufrido aquel cáncer tan duro que, al parecer, había superado.

- Renesmee, eres tu?

- Si.

- Estás preciosa! ¿Y ese pelo? Me encanta!

- Gracias. - dijo, sonriendo levemente. - Vámonos Jake. - Renesmee cogió a Jacob del brazo y tiró de él. Fueron hacia la caja, pagaron las chocolatinas y se marcharon del centro comercial.

Se montaron en el coche de Jacob y este condujo hacia la pista de patinaje. Fue cuando se estaban poniendo los patines cuando Jacob se dio cuenta de que Renesmee estaba llorando.

- Cariño ¿que te pasa? - dijo, sentándose a su lado, abrazando a la chica, que había empezado a temblar entre sus brazos.

- Nada. - mintió.

- ¿Es por Emmett?

- Es que hacia muchos años que no le veía y, cuando le he visto hoy, y he recordado lo que hizo...

- ¿Le echas de menos?

- Si, pero eso ya da igual. - dijo, terminando de abrocharse los patines. Cogió a Jacob de la mano y entraron en la pista de hielo. - Mi madre empieza a sospechar que tengo novio.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella? - dijo Jacob, que no quiso volver a mencionarle el tema de Emmett.

- No, pero oí como se lo comentaba a papá.

- ¿Quieres que le contemos lo nuestro?

- Mañana es mi cumpleaños. A partir de mañana mi madre no podrá hacer nada porque ya seré mayor de edad.

Jacob, que había dejado de ser agente de la condicional y había sido ascendido a sargento en una sola semana, salía con la hija de su capitán en secreto, ya que esta aun no había cumplido los dieciocho años y él tenía trenta. Pero como había dicho Renesmee, a partir del día siguiente, ya no iba a haber ningún problema. Renesmee ya sería mayor de edad.

.-.-.-.-.

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! - gritaron al unísono todos cuando Renesmee salió al jardín.

Todos estaban allí. Jacob. Jasper y Alice con su hijo de siete años. Ali y su novio Paul. Sus padres, Edward y Bella (Edward había adoptado a Renesmee hacía siete años para ser legalmente su padre.) y sus abuelos; Esme y Carlisle y Charlie y René. Solo faltaba una persona. Seth había fallecido cuando tenía doce años. Renesmee tenía muy clara una cosa. Seth nunca abandonaría su corazón.

- Gracias a todos. - dijo, yendo hacia sus padres

Cuando terminaron de comer la tarta, Renesmee se puso en pie.

- Papá, mamá, família. Quiero deciros una cosa muy importante.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella y se quedaron en silencio. Renesmee bebió un trago de su copa de champán, se aclaró la garganta, se alisó un poco el vestido que llevaba puesto ese día y tendió su mano hacia Jacob.

- Familia, tengo que deciros que, como algunos de vosotros ya sospechábais, llevo un tiempo enamorada de un chico. Creo que él también me quiere y por eso me atrevo a hacer esto. - Renesmee clavó una rodilla en el suelo, con la mano de Jacob entre las suyas y, entre exclamaciones de asombro de todos los presentes, Renesmee continuó hablando. - Jacob, tú cambiaste mi vida desde el momento en que nos conocimos y, cuando hace dos años nos marchamos juntos de vacaciones de primavera, supe que nunca podría amar a ningún otro hombre en toda mi vida.

- Renesmee... - dijo Jacob, emocionado, pero Renesmee le hizo callar.

- Ali. - dijo, mirando a su mejor amiga y prima.

Ali sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se la lanzó a Renesmee, que la cogió al vuelo sin dificultad.

- Jacob, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? - en cuanto dijo eso, todo el mundo se quedó alucinado.

- Renesmee! - exclamó Bella.

- Yo... claro que quiero casarme contigo. - dijo, mirando de reojo a sus amigos y, a partir de ese momento, futuros suegros.

- Si! - exclamó Ali.

Jacob ayudó a Renesmee a ponerse en pie y le dio un abrazo, sin atreverse a besarla delante de todo el mundo.

- Renesmee ¿que significa todo esto? - dijo Bella, acercándose a los chicos.

- Mamá, significa que amo a Jacob y que quiero pasar toda la vida a su lado.

- Pero... ¿estabais saliendo juntos?

- Si, pero no la he tocado. Lo juro. - dijo Jacob, escondiéndose detrás de su chica.

- Es cierto. Jacob se ha negado a tocarme hasta que fuera mayor de edad. - dijo Renesmee. - significa que me quiere.

- Es doce años mayor que tú. - dijo Edward, aunque solo lo dijo porque Bella le estaba mirando en busca de apoyo. - Pero creo que Renesmee y Jacob están enamorados.

- Edward!

- Bella, mira como se miran. - dijo señalando a los chicos. - No puedes negarlo.

- Ya, pero...

- Pero... - dijeron Renesmee y Jacob al mismo tiempo, esperando que Bella continuara la frase.

- Es que es raro.

- Mamá, no seas anticuada. - dijo Renesmee, mucho más tranquila, dándole un fuerte abrazo. - ¿No es mejor que me enamore de mi mejor amigo que de un desconocido?

- Si, supongo. - murmuró. - Enhorabuena pequeña.

- Gracias.

- Enhorabuena Jacob. - dijo, ahora abrazando al chico.

La tarde pasó entre risas y abrazos. Ali puso algo de música y, en ese instante, celebraron el compromiso de la feliz pareja. "Ya estoy deseando que llegue el día de la boda." - pensó Renesmee, besando a su ya prometido y futuro marido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Como ya habreis deducido, esta historia terminó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y también que me deis vuestra opinión. **

**Un besito a todas.**


End file.
